Sayajins unter sich
by Kasan
Summary: CHAPTER 12 IS ON! Außerdem eine traurife Nachricht... die Story ist vorläufig abgebrochen... SORRYYY!
1. Sus 1

Da ich bei "Sayajins unter sich" irgendwie nix Neues posten kann, kommt der ganze Mist der Vollständigkeit halber noch mal hier hin.  
  
  
  
Ein Lichtstrahl fiel durch die halbzugezogenen Gardinen des Schlafzimmers, genau aufs Bett und weckte den dort Liegenden. Verschlafen öffnete Vegeta ein Auge, nur um erschrocken hochzufahren. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, dass bedeutete, dass es mindestens 10 Uhr sein musste. Vegeta fluchte. Seit wann schlief er so lange? Normalerweise würde er bereits seit 5 Stunden im GR stehen und trainieren. Er warf einen Blick auf den Wecker und berichtigte sich. Er würde schon seit 6 ½ Stunden trainieren, denn der Wecker zeigte halb 12. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was mit ihm los war. Missmutig zog er sich an und verließ sein Zimmer. Seit einem halben Jahr bewohnte er wieder ein eigenes Zimmer. Er hatte sich von Bulma distanziert, was kein Problem gewesen war, schließlich waren sie nicht verheiratet. Aber wegen Trunks und Bra blieb er weiterhin in der Capsule Corp. Mal davon abgesehen, das er nicht wusste, wo er sonst hin sollte. Er war so sehr mit seinem, für ihn untypischen, Langschlafen beschäftigt, dass ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches auffiel als er sich der Küche näherte. Er öffnete die Küchentür und wurde nicht nur von seiner Familie sondern auch von ChiChi und SonGoten erstaunt angesehen. Bulma warf einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr, runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "Bist du gerade erst aufgestanden, Vegeta? Ich dachte, du wärst schon längst unterwegs. Bist du vielleicht krank?" "Ruhe, Weib." Knurrte Vegeta während er den Kühlschrank plünderte. Er zog es vor sein Frühstück in Ruhe zu sich zu nehmen, er wollte nachdenken. Also verließ er die Küche und setzte sich, samt Frühstück, in den Schatten eines Baumes, der neben dem GR wuchs. Dafür, das er direkt neben einem Gebäude stand, das regelmäßig in die Luft flog (wir kennen ja Veggi *grins*) war er erstaunlich gut erhalten. Hier und da sah er ein wenig zerzaust aus, aber ansonsten erinnerte er an einen normalen Baum. Wie die Bäume in den Bergen, in der Nähe von Kakarotts Haus. Vegeta schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn und zwar mit einer Wucht, mit der er locker den Mount Everest zerlegen könnte. Warum nur musste er ständig an diesen Unterklassekrieger denken? Er war auch der Grund dafür, dass er heute so spät aufgestanden war. Kein Wunder, wenn man bis 6 Uhr morgens wachlag, weil man ständig das Bild eines gewissen schwarzhaarigen Sayajins im Kopf hatte. Vegeta erinnerte sich, warum die Sons eigentlich da waren. # FLASH BACK # "Ich hab Hunger." Grummelte Vegeta, der gerade aus dem GR kam. In der Küche fand er weder etwas zu Essen, noch Bulma. Dafür nahm er mehrere vertraute Auren aus dem Wohnzimmer wahr. // Klasse, ein Kaffeeklatsch.// ironisierte er während er die Tür öffnete. Bulma quatschte mit ChiChi, Trunks und SonGoten spielten Mensch-Ärger-Dich-Nicht und SonGoku schaffte es irgendwie gleichzeitig Essen in sich reinzuschaufeln und Bra zu beschäftigen, die auf seinem Schoß saß. Außerdem schien er auch noch auf seine Umgebung zu achten, denn er entdeckte Vegeta als erstes. "Hallo.mampf.Vegeta! Ess doch.mampf.auch was. Schmeckt echt gut! Mampf." //Was denkt sich dieser Kerl?// fragte sich Vegeta //Lädt mich in meinem eigenen Haus zum Essen ein.// (Hey, Veggi, das ist immer noch Bulmas Haus) Er verzichtete allerdings auf eine Auseinandersetzung, weil er sonst Bra mit hinein gezogen hätte. SonGoku ließ ihm sowieso keine Zeit für Einwände sondern schnappte sich Vegeta und platzierte ihn neben sich auf die Couch. Dieser zuckte unter Gokus Berührung leicht zusammen. Vegeta registrierte erleichtert, dass dies niemanden aufgefallen zu sein schien. Nun saß er neben Goku auf der Couch, fühlte seine Nähe. Wann hatten sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen? Das war fast ein Jahr her. Und, verdammt noch mal, er hatte ihn sogar vermisst. Aber jetzt so nah neben ihm zu sitzen machte Vegeta doch etwas nervös. Er musterte den Jüngeren von der Seite, den gut gebauten Körper, der wie immer in einem Kampfanzug steckte, das feste Gesicht, dessen Lächeln einem die Knie weich werden ließen und die ehrlichen Augen, die ihn nun fragend ansahen. "Was?" Kakarott musste ihn etwas gefragt haben. "Ob du keinen Hunger mehr hast." Vegeta verneinte und stellte erstaunt fest, das dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Der Hunger, der ihn bis eben gequält hatte war verschwunden. Stattdessen spürte er ein anderes nagendes Gefühl, das er definitiv nicht als Hunger einstufte. "Die Sons werden in nächster Zeit bei uns wohnen" meinte Bulma. Vegeta schaute erst auf sie, dann auf ChiChi und schließlich auf SonGoku. Allerdings wandte er seinen Blick schnell wieder ab, da er spürte wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg während er in dessen Augen sah. "Ein Sturm hat unser Haus vollkommen zerstört. Zu SonGohan konnten wir nicht, die haben keinen Platz für uns, da bot Bulma uns an, das wir doch so lange hier wohnen könnten bis unser Haus wieder aufgebaut ist." Erklärte ChiChi. "Klar könnt ihr bleiben, Zimmer haben wir genug." Lacht Bulma "Goten kann ja auch bei mit Übernachten." Sagte Trunks "Auja!" freute sich SonGoten. Bulma stimmte zu: "Von mir aus. Wenn ihr euch streitet kann SonGoten immer noch ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen." "Wir streiten uns nie!" wehrten Trunks und Goten im Chor ab und legten einander den Arm um die Schulter. ChiChi hatte auch nichts dagegen und so zogen die Jungs ab um es sich in Trunks Zimmer gemütlich zu machen. "Dann wäre das geregelt." Meinte Goku zufrieden, er wandte sich an Vegeta "Wenn ich hier wohne können wir endlich mal wieder zusammen trainieren und kämpfen." Vegeta nickte nur. Doch zum ersten Mal wurde ihm klar, das es nicht kämpfen war, was er mit Kakarott wollte. # FLASH BACK ENDE # Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf und besah sich sein Frühstück. Es war immer noch mehr als die Hälfte da, das war einfach unnormal. Vielleicht war er wirklich krank. Diese Möglichkeit war Vegeta irgendwie lieber als die, die sich ihm aufdrängte. War er etwa in Kakarott.? Nein! Er und sein Intimfeind, niemals! Wo steckte der überhaupt? In der Küche hatte er ihn nicht gesehen. Die Antwort bekam Vegeta eher als ihm lieb war, denn die Tür vom GR glitt zur Seite und der Vermisste streckte seinen Kopf durch die entstandene Öffnung. Als er Vegeta entdeckte erschien ein Fußballstadion- Scheinwerfer-strahl-Lächeln ( WM lässt grüßen) auf seinem Gesicht. Vegeta dankte in Gedanken Dende, das er bereits saß, denn er bezweifelte stark, das seine Knie diesem Lächeln hätten stand halten können. SonGoku verließ denn GR und steuerte auf Vegeta zu. Dieser bemerkte, dass Goku leicht verschwitzt war. //Wenigsten einer, der trainiert.// dachte Vegeta und musste etwas lächeln. Er hatte es vor kurzem aufgegeben Trunks zum Training zu bewegen. Wenn Trunks überhaupt trainierte, dann nur mit SonGoten und Vegeta wusste, dass SonGoku mit diesem ähnliche Probleme hatte. "Da bist du ja endlich. Ich wusste doch, das das deine Aura ist." Sagte Goku "Wo warst du? Ich hatte dich schon vermisst." HALLO??? Er hatte ihn vermisst? Vegeta glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Goku inspizierte den Lebensmittelberg, der vor Vegeta thronte und deutete darauf. "Dein Mittagessen?" Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf "Frühstück" antwortete er knapp. Goku grinste "Ich hab schon." Plötzlich meldete sich sein Magen. Er errötete leicht und Vegeta musste grinsen. "Du hast anscheinend nichts gegen ein zweites Frühstück. Bedien dich." Goku strahlte ihn dankbar an, dann pflanzte er sich neben Vegeta und begann zu futtern. Vegeta sah ihm beim Essen zu. Selbst für einen Sayajin aß Kakarott ziemlich viel überlegte er sich. Beim Essen sah der große Krieger aus wie ein kleines Kind, richtig süß.Moment mal, Sayajins waren nicht süß und dachten auch nicht von anderen, dass diese süß wären. Er musste krank sein oder so was in der Art. Er bewegte einmal heftig den Kopf, al könne er seine Gedanken dadurch abschütteln, ebenso das Gefühl, das er hatte seit Kakarott neben ihm saß.  
  
Was war bloß los mit Vegeta? SonGoku machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen. Schon am Vortag war er so seltsam gewesen, doch Goku hatte es auf dessen Training geschoben. Diesmal konnte er es nicht so leicht verdängen. Schon die Einladung zum Essen war gar nicht Vegetas Art. Außerdem hatte Goku bemerkt wie Vegeta ihm beim Essen zugesehen hatte. Dann war dieser kaum merklich zusammengezuckt, fast wie ertappt und starrte nun schon seit einer geraumen Zeit vor sich auf den Boden. Jetzt schüttelte er sich auch noch, als wollte er etwas loswerden. "Vegeta?" Doch der Angesprochene rührte sich nicht. "Vegeta?" fragte Goku noch mal und berührte Vegeta leicht an dem Oberarm.  
  
Es durchfuhr Vegeta wie ein Stromschlag. Erschrocken drehte er sich zu Goku. Dieser blickte ihn ein wenig besorgt an. "Ist irgendwas mit dir?" Vegeta irritierte diese Frage. Benahm er sich wirklich so auffällig, dass selbst Kakarott etwas bemerkte? ( Wir wissen ja, was Veggi von Gokus Intelligenz hält) "Was geht dich das an?" gab er zurück und versuchte normal zu klingen. "Aber, wenn es dich beruhigt, es ist alles okay." Wenigstens lügen konnte er noch. Natürlich war nichts okay. Er saß neben der Person, die er glaubte am meisten zu hassen und dachte darüber nach, wie süß sie (die Person = Goku) doch war. Arg! Es war zum Haare ausreißen, aber das wollte er seiner schönen (1000 Volt) Frisur nicht antun. Goku sah ihn misstrauisch an. //Glaubt er mir etwa nicht?// dachte Vegeta. Konnte Kakarott ihn einfach durchschauen, sehen, dass es ihm total scheiße ging? Obwohl, sooo schlecht ging es ihm nicht. Kakarotts Berührung war alles andere als unangenehm gewesen. Vegeta hatte es richtig genossen. Noch immer spürte er das sanfte Kribbeln auf seinem Oberarm. Eine wohltuende Wärme breitete sich immer weiter in Vegeta aus. Er blickte auf seinen Oberarm. WAHHH! Kakarotts Hand ruhte noch immer darauf. Er schien auch nicht die Absicht zu haben, sie in nächster Zeit wegzunehmen. Vegeta war nicht mehr warm, sonder furchtbar heiß. Er verspürte plötzlich den Wunsch, sich ganz nah an Kakarott zu schmiegen, sanft über seinen Körper zu streicheln. Verdammt, er musste hier weg, er würde sonst noch wahnsinnig. Abrupt stand Vegeta auf und schüttelte Gokus Hand dadurch ab. Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken. //Training!// das war die Idee! So ein richtig schönes Intensivtraining. Bestimmt war er dann schon bald so stark wie Ka.Scheiße! Immer kam ihm diese Niete in den Sinn. Fast so, als wäre er nicht nur in Vegetas Haus ( Ich sagte, das ist Bulmas Haus! Ach, auch egal) sondern auch in seinen Kopf eingezogen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging Vegeta zum GR "Warte!" rief Goku ihm hinterher, stand schnell auf und folgte ihm. Mit dem Essen war er nämlich schon fertig (Jau, schon längst) "Wir konnten zusammen trainieren." Schlug er vor //Oh nein!// stöhnte Vegeta innerlich auf //Was glaubst du, warum ich trainieren will, du Trottel? Ich will mich von DIR ablenken. Da kannst du doch nicht mit mir trainieren!// Aber eigentlich ging es auch so. Dann konnte er ihm heimzahlen, dass er ihn so verwirrte. 


	2. Sus 2

Vegeta grinste und gab SonGoku ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Goku atmete auf. Vegeta schien wieder normal zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er sich alles auch nur eingebildet. Sie gingen in Kampfstellung. SonGoku konzentrierte sich. Vegeta auch, das konnte er an dessen Augen sehen. Plötzlich ging Vegeta zum Angriff über. Nur ganz knapp schaffte es Goku auszuweichen. Aber der zweite Schlag saß. Er brach keuchend in die Knie "War's das schon, Kakarott?" hörte er Vegetas spöttische Stimme. "Ich fange gerade erst an!" entgegnete Goku und tauchte blitzschnell hinter Vegeta auf. Bevor dieser reagieren konnte fand er sich schon auf dem Boden liegend vor. Geschmeidig sprang er auf und stürzte sich auf Goku. Es entstand ein heftiger Schlagabtausch. SonGoku fand, das Vegeta unwahrscheinlich verbissen war. Durch diese Überlegung abgelenkt konnte Vegeta einen Treffer landen. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt wurde Goku gegen die Wand geschleudert und fiel zur Erde. Als er sich wieder aufzurichten versuchte hockte Vegeta bereits auf ihm. Er sah zu ihm auf, direkt in Vegetas Augen. Er bemerkte wie Vegeta einen leicht verträumten Ausdruck bekam und die zum Schlag erhobene Faust sinken ließ. Vegeta schaute schnell zur Seite und stand auf. Verwirrt richtete Goku sich ebenfalls auf. Was sollte das denn? Vegeta sah ihn immer noch nicht an "Machen wir weiter?" fragte er Vegeta und stellte erstaunt fest, das seine Stimme belegt klang. Der Rest des Trainings gestaltete sich für Goku mehr als schwierig. Vegeta war abwechselnd so verbissen und aggressiv, dass Goku tierisch aufpassen musste nicht K.O. geschlagen zu werden und dann so unkonzentriert, dass Goku befürchten musste ihn mit einem leichten Schlag halbtot zu prügeln. Das konnte auf die Dauer nicht gut gehen. Nach einem weiteren heftigen Angriff von Seiten Vegetas reagierte er automatisch mit einem Gegenangriff. Dabei streifte sein Blick den von Vegeta. Er spürte wie Vegetas Abwehr stark nachließ, aber er schaffte es nicht mehr seine Schlagkraft zu vermindern. Mit voller Wucht ging seine Faust durch die nicht vorhandene Abwehr und bohrte sich in Vegetas Magen. Vegeta flog einige Meter zurück und blieb regungslos liegen. "VEGETA!!!" rief SonGoku entsetzt und eilte zum Prinzen. Neben ihm kniete er nieder. "Vegeta!" schüttelte er den Bewusstlosen. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. //Was mache ich nur?// fragte er sich. Am besten brachte er Vegeta erst einmal auf dessen Zimmer. Also hob er den Kleineren auf seine Arme und verließ den arg zerstörten GR.  
  
Das Training war nicht so verlaufen wie Vegeta es sich erhofft hatte. Am Anfang hatte es mit dem Ablenken prima geklappt. Aber als er Kakarott unter sich liegen gehabt hatte und in dessen Augen sah kamen die ganzen Gefühle wieder hoch. Er musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten seinem Verlangen nicht nachzugeben und sich einfach auf ihn zu legen, seine Lippen mit den eigenen zu liebkosten. Er wandte sich ab. Er konnte Kakarotts fragenden Blicke förmlich in seinem Rücken spüren. Warum musste so was ausgerechnet ihm passieren, dem kalten, grausamen Prinzen der Sayajins? Undeutlich hörte er wie Kakarott fragte ob sie weitermachten. Gerne hätte er den Satz auf die gerade vergangene Situation bezogen. Der Rest war eine einzige Qual. Erfolglos versuchte er immer wieder sich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren, doch wie von selbst blieb sein Blick ständig am Körper seines Gegners hängen und sein Verstand setzte aus. Plötzlich begegnete er Gokus Blick. Er versank gänzlich im samtenen Schwarz seiner Augen, war gefangen in ihrem Bann. Er sah den Schlag kommen aber er konnte sich nicht rühren. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Um ihn herum wurde es dunkel. . Er kam langsam wieder zu sich, hielt die Augen aber geschlossen. Er war sich sicher nicht lange ohnmächtig gewesen zu sein. Bestimmt lag er immer noch im GR. Nein, nun wurde er vorsichtig hochgehoben. //Kakarott// dachte er. Er sog den Geruch ein, der Goku umgab. Nie zuvor war ihm aufgefallen, das Kakarott einen Eigengeruch besaß, aber er gefiel ihm. Die starken Arme, in denen er lag waren warm und gaben ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das ihm vollkommen fremd war. Unwillkürlich kuschelte er sich näher an Gokus Brust und es entfuhr ihm ein leiser wohliger Seufzer. Er fühlte sich so sicher wie nie zuvor als er in Gokus Armen einschlief.(LittleBra: pennt der schon wieder? Der ist doch gerade erst aufgestanden)  
  
//Hm? Was war das?// erstaunt blickte SonGoku auf das Bündel in seinen Armen. Vegeta hatte sich an seine Brust geschmiegt, ein entspanntes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Goku schien es als hätte er eben einen Seufzer gehört. Er musste schmunzeln. Vegeta so klein zusammengekauert in seinen Armen.Einfach zum Knuddeln niedlich! Wenn er Vegeta irgendwann einmal sagte, was er in manchen Momenten von ihm dachte musste er vorher sein Testament gemacht haben, dann war er nämlich so gut wie tot. Sein Lächeln verschwand. Gerade weil er Vegeta so gern hatte musste er wissen was mit diesem los war. Denn DAS etwas nicht stimmte konnte er nicht verbergen. Nicht vor ihm.  
  
Währendessen in Trunks Zimmer: "Sag mal, steht dein Vater immer so spät auf?" fragte Goten "Nö, eigentlich nicht." Erwiderte Trunks "Vielleicht ist er wirklich krank, wie deine Mutter meinte." Überlegte Goten weiter. "Was geht dich das an?" fuhr ihn Trunks an. Trunks wusste zwar, dass er zu heftig reagiert hatte, er hatte Goten nicht so anfahren wollen, aber er mochte es nicht wenn Goten sich so um seinen Vater sorgte. Das machte ihn eifersüchtig. Ja, EIFERSÜCHTIG !!! Er wusste schon lange, dass er mehr für Goten empfand als reine Freundschaft.  
  
SonGoten zuckte zusammen als Trunks ihn so anfuhr. Hatte er nicht einfach seine Klappe halten können? Er verfluchte seine Neugier zum zigsten Male. Jetzt war Trunks bestimmt sauer, das hatte gerade noch gefehlt. Schließlich sollte er die nächste Zeit mit ihm zusammen ihn einem Zimmer wohnen, vielleicht sogar in einem Bett schlafen (!) denn Gotens Luftmatratze war anscheinend undicht.(hehe) Wie sonst sollte er sich erklären, dass er auf einer platten Matratze und somit quasi auf dem Boden aufgewacht war.(ratet mal, wer die Luft da rausgelassen hat) Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausgemacht hätte, wann hatte man schon mal die Gelegenheit neben der Liebe seines Lebens zu schlafen. Wenn man es allerdings nicht sagen konnte war es nur halb so schön und an ihn schmiegen, wie er es gern getan hätte, ging auch nicht. Trunks würde ihn einfach nur abstoßend finden. Die Chancen, das Trunks ihn ebenfalls liebte waren kleiner als Null, schließlich hatte Trunks einen eigenen Mädchen-Fanclub und ständig wechselnde Freundinnen. Für Goten bestand kein Zweifel: Trunks stand auf Mädchen.  
  
Trunks bereute schon längst dermaßen überreagiert zu haben. Er könnte sich ohrfeigen! Dabei hatte er es gerade geschafft, dass Goten mit ihm in einem Bett schlief (hab ich's euch nicht gesagt?!) Er musste innerlich grinsen, als er daran dachte was er alles dafür unternommen hatte. Am Abend hatte er gewartet bis Goten schlief und dann den Stöpsel der Matratze herausgezogen. Da er wusste das Goten ein Langschläfer war musste er nicht befürchten entdeckt zu werden als er am nächsten Morgen vorsichtig die Öffnung wieder verschloss. Glücklicherweise besaß Goten einen festen Schlaf. Doch zurück zur augenblicklichen Situation. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie sich stritten und Goten vielleicht sogar ein eigenes Zimmer wollte musste er sich entschuldigen. Nur sein Stolz war dagegen. Der Kampf zwischen diesem und seinen Gefühlen für Goten war aber nur von kurzer Dauer. Goten war ihm einfach zu wichtig.  
  
SonGoten hatte sich dazu durchgerungen sich zu entschuldigen. Er holte tief Luft. "Entschuldigung!" Aber das war doch nicht nur seine Stimme gewesen! Verduzt schaute er zu Trunks, der ihn ebenfalls erstaunt ansah. Dann mussten beide grinsen. "Angenommen!" Schon wieder gleichzeitig! Sie sahen sich noch mal an und brachen dann in ein befreiendes Gelächter aus. Zum Glück schien Trunks auch keine Probleme zwischen ihnen zu wollen. Der Frieden der nächsten Zeit war gerettet.  
  
Bei Vegeta: Noch immer leicht benommen nahm Vegeta wahr, das er sich in seinem Zimmer befand, auf seinem Bett. Wahrscheinlich war alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Die Sons wohnten nicht mit ihm unter einem Dach, er hatte nicht zusammen mit Kakarott trainiert und dieser saß auch nicht an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand.Kakarott saß an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand??? Er schlug die Augen auf und sah zur Seite, wo er die entsprechende Aura spürte. Doch, es stimmte, da lag er. Kakarott musste eingeschlafen sein als er an Vegetas Bett auf dessen Erwachen wartete. Der Kopf ruhte auf der einen Hand, mit der anderen hielt er Vegetas Hand fest umschlossen. Gegen seinen Willen musste Vegeta lächeln und richtete sich langsam auf um den Schlafenden nicht zu wecken. Seine Hand von Goku zu lösen kam ihm gar nicht erst in den Sinn. Er hatte es höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso nicht geschafft. Den friedlich Schlummernden betrachtend dachte er nach: Wie kam es, dass Kakarott ihn vollkommen aus der Fassung bringen konnte? Und das durch nur einen Blick! Er hasste Kakarott dafür. Dafür, das er Gefühle in ihm weckte, die er tief in sich verschlossen wähnte. Halb unbewusst registrierte er, wie Goku eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht fiel. Diese Haare! So wie sie abstanden mussten sie eigentlich total drahtig und fest sein. Aber er wusste von seien eigenen dass das nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Bestimmt waren sie wunderbar weich. Er könnte wetten sie waren weich! Was dachte er da schon wieder? Entsetzt hielt er inne und starrte auf seine Hand. Diese hatte sich selbständig gemacht während er gedankenverloren in Gokus Gesicht geschaut und über dessen Haare philosophiert hatte. Sie befand sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor eben diesem Gesicht, anscheinend um die Haarsträhne, die Goku im Gesicht hing, zurück zustreichen. Er war doch tatsächlich im Begriff gewesen seinem TOTFEIND durch die Haare ZUSTREICHELN!!! Demjenigen, dem er seine ganzen Demütigungen zu verdanken hatte! Noch immer schwebte seine Hand wie erstarrt kurz vor Gokus Gesicht. Dann gab er seinem Verlangen doch noch nach und führte die Bewegung zu ende. //Wach bloß nicht auf, Kakarott!// flehte er. Dann strich seine Hand sanft durch Gokus Haar. Er hatte recht, sie WAREN weich! Er genoss das prickelnde Gefühl, das langsam seinen Arm hochkroch. Sein Blick blieb an Gokus Lippen hängen, die leicht geöffnet den Atem ausstießen und automatisch fuhr seine Hand den Weg nach, dem seine Augen folgten. Oh Dende, diese Lippen! Sich gegen diese Empfindungen zu wehren war so gut wie unmöglich und Vegeta wollte es in diesem Moment auch gar nicht. Als seine Finger die feuchten Lippen berührten glaubte Vegeta, sein Herz setzte aus, nur um im nächsten Augenblick mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zuschlagen. Zu gern würde er diese Lippen küssen, aber hatte er seinem Verlangen nicht schon genug nachgegeben? Wo war seine Selbstdisziplin, seine eiserne Willensstärke? Wozu brauchte er das, wenn er Goku haben konnte! Nur ein einziges Mal, nur einen einzigen Kuss. Aber sollte er wirklich 


	3. Sus 3

Sollte er oder sollte er nicht? Vegeta war sich noch nicht im Klaren was er tun würde. Sein Körper nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Langsam beugte er sich zu Goku nieder.  
  
Trunks und Goten saßen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und zappten die Programme durch. Zwischen sich hatten sie eine Schüssel Chips gestellt. Von Zeit zu Zeit langten ihre Hände in die Schüssel um das Zeug in die immerhungrigen Mäuler zu stopfen. Trunks hatte die Fernbedienung, schließlich war er hier zu Hause. Goten störte das herzlich wenig. Er fand die Person neben sich sowieso viel interessanter als das Geflimmer in der Mattscheibe. Das er nicht auf die wechselnden Kanäle achtete war Trunks Glück. Dieser konzentrierte sich nämlich auch nicht auf die laufenden Sendungen, hielt hier und da mal inne, damit es so aussah als würde er gucken was lief. So viel keinem auf, dass ziemlich oft eine Dokumentation zu sehen war, die über das sogenannte Darmhirn handelte. (Hab ich mit Darky mal geguckt, stimmt's? Zieht euch das mal rein, am besten vor dem Schlafengehen. Ist ziemlich appetitlich *würg*) Wenn das einer sehen würde, wäre das recht peinlich. Die beiden verloren kein Wort. Sie waren schon genug damit beschäftigt sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie einander ständig verstohlen musterten. Trunks griff wiedereinmal in die Schüssel. Aber dort war nichts mehr. //Man sind wir gefräßig.// dachte er schmunzelnd. Obwohl es ziemlich aussichtslos war ließ er seine Hand noch einmal durch die gesamte Schüssel wandern. Doch was war das? Seine Finger berührten etwas Warmes, Weiches. War das Gotens Hand? Er strich ein paar mal sanft über Gotens Handrücken und umschloss sie dann. Wie würde Goten wohl reagieren? SonGoten hielt den Atem an. Fühlte er wirklich Trunks Hand auf der Seinen? Er traute sich nicht seinen besten Freund anzusehen. Das war ein Traum, das MUSSTE ein Traum sein! Ganz sicher wachte er gleich wieder auf seiner platten Luftmatratze auf und alles war wie vorher. Aber was, wenn es kein Traum war? Was bezweckte Trunks damit? Spielte er mit ihm oder fühlte er dasselbe? Ein leiser Hoffnungsschimmer entzündete sich in Goten. Was wenn.? Er errötete leicht. Am besten wartete er erst einmal ab was Trunks als Nächstes tat und genoss die Berührung. //Warum tut Goten nichts?// fragte sich Trunks. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er wenigsten fragend angesehen wurde. Hatte Goten etwa noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass er seine Hand hielt? Vorsichtig schielte Trunks zu ihm rüber. Goten war etwas roter im Gesicht als sonst. Zumindest war seine Aktion angekommen. Ob gut oder schlecht konnte er noch nicht bewerten. Aber Goten hatte sich nicht gewehrt, auch nichts Negatives gesagt. Hieß das etwa.Hieß das etwa er MOCHTE es? Trunks wurde ebenfalls rot.//Kann das? Ich meine. Das ist doch unmöglich!// Seine Gedanken waren vollkommen durcheinander. //S-Soll ich vielleicht?// Er holte tief Luft. "Du, Goten?" fragte er mit zittriger Stimme. SonGoten hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Ja?" Was wollte Trunks ihm sagen? Noch einmal atmete Trunks tief durch. Das war die Stunde der Wahrheit! "Ich." "Was macht ihr da?" fragte Bra, die plötzlich vor ihnen stand. Ihr Blick wanderte von einem zum andern und blieb letztendlich an den ineinander verschlungenen Händen hängen. "Ihr haltet ja Händchen! Wie süüüüüß!" rief sie aus und klatschte erfreut in die Hände. (Hey, das Mädel ist 5-6, ja? Aber in diesem Fall kann ich ihr nur zustimmen *seufz*) Trunks und Goten sahen auf ihre Hände, dann dem jeweils anderen in die Augen. Schlagartig wechselte ihre Gesichtsfarbe in dunkelrot und sie rutschten voneinander weg, so dass jeder an einem Ende der Couch saß. "Wenn ihr zwei heiratet, darf ich dann Blumenmädchen sein?" Bra sah sie mit großen bittenden Augen an. "W-Was?" fragten Goten und Trunks gleichzeitig. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?" quetschte Trunks seine kleine Schwester aus. "Der Bruder von einem aus meinem Kindergarten heiratet bald seine Freundin und die halten auch immer Händchen." gab Bra bereitwillig Auskunft. "Aber Bra" belehrte sie ihr großer Bruder "Goten ist mein bester Freund, den heiratet man nicht." SonGoten verspürte einen Stich im Herzen. Er war Trunks Freund. Nicht weniger und vor allem leider nicht mehr. Trunks hatte also doch nur mit ihm gespielt. "Warum nicht?" bohrte das blau-grün haarige Mädchen nach "Darum nicht und Basta!" antwortete ihr ein ziemlich genervter Trunks. Warum hatten sie Bra nicht bemerkt? Dann hätten sie sich die ganze peinliche Showeinlage sparen können. Dabei konnte sie nicht einmal ihre Aura unterdrücken! Brauchte sie auch nicht, sie besaß sowieso nur eine minimal kleine und schwache Aura. Und wenn man sich mit dem Halbsayajin neben einem beschäftigte konnte man nicht auf jede Grashüpfer-Aura achten. "Verschwinde jetzt!" mit diesen Worten gab er Bra zu verstehen, dass sie unerwünscht war. (hach, wie harmlos) "Wäh, du bist so gemein! Das sag ich Papa!" heulte Bra und rannte die Treppe rauf (Sie will WAS? Hey, Bra! HIER GEBLIEBEN!!!) "Puh, weg ist sie" stellte Trunks erleichtert fest. //Schade, jetzt ist die ganze Stimmung kaputt.// Er sah zu Goten. Der hatte allerdings den Kopf gesenkt, seine Haare verdeckten Trunks den Blick in Gotens Gesicht. Trunks stand auf und stellte sich vor Goten. "Hey, Goten! Was ist?" doch der Angesprochene gab keine Antwort. Langsam ließ Trunks sich in die Hocke sinken, legte seine Hand unter Gotens Kinn und hob dessen Gesicht an. Als er freie Sicht darauf hatte, erschrak er fürchterlich. Goten war nicht mehr rot, sondern leichenblass und in seinen Augen lag ein leerer Ausdruck. Eben ging es Goten doch noch gut! Warum hatte sich sein Zustand so stark und schnell geändert? Fieberhaft suchte Trunks nach einer Antwort. Es musste während der Zeit gewesen sein als er mit Bra sprach. Natürlich! Warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Er hatte vor Bra indirekt abgestritten Goten zu lieben. Wenn Goten seine Hand nicht abgewehrt hatte, weil er ihn auch liebte dann. Trunks Herz setzte aus. Dann hatte er Goten furchtbar wehgetan, ihn in seinen Gefühlen verletzt. Er musste es wieder gutmachen. Jetzt! Sofort! "Weißt du, Goten, wegen eben." begann er "Ach, lass mich allein!" schrei Goten und sprang auf. Jetzt würde Trunks ihm sagen, dass alles nur ein Spiel gewesen war, dass er es nicht ernst nehmen sollte. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Er hatte Hoffnung gefasst und sie jetzt von Trunks zerstört zu bekommen würde er nicht überleben. Durch seine heftige Bewegung verlor Trunks das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten. So konnte er Goten nicht aufhalten als dieser aus dem Zimmer und kurze Zeit später aus dem Haus stürmte. "Scheiße!" war alles was Trunks über die Lippen bekam bevor er seinem Freund und Geliebten nachrannte.  
  
Vegeta befand sich kurz vor Gokus Gesicht. Gleich würde er Kakarotts Lippen berühren! Er schloss die Augen und machte sich daran auch die letzte Distanz zu überwinden. BAMM! Die Tür wurde mit Schwung aufgeschmissen. Vegeta zuckte erschrocken hoch. Bra kam ins Zimmer (Arg! Schon wieder dieses Kind! Ich weiß, ich bin unkreativ *schäm*) "Papa! Trunks hat mich geärgert!" "Pst!" Vegeta legte einen Finger auf den Mund "Du weckst Kakarott noch auf." "Kakarott?" fragte Bra irritiert Ach ja, sie kannte den Namen gar nicht. Er war schließlich der Einzige, der Kakarott so nannte und er sprach nicht besonders oft von ihm. Dafür war er umso öfter in seinen Gedanken.Jetzt war er doch vom Thema abgekommen. Er musste einen Namen nennen, den Bra kannte. Wie wurde Kakarott doch gleich von den Erdlingen angesprochen? Kogu.Guko.Goku.das war schon mal nicht schlecht. Aber da war noch was. Son.GokuSon? Nee,.SonGoku! Wer sagte es denn, ging doch! "Du weckst noch SonGoku." Wiederholte er den Satz mit dem anderen Namen. Ungewohnt, dieses Wort. Vor allem aus seinem Mund. Jetzt entdeckte auch Bra den schlafenden Goku "Oh! Onkel Goku schläft ja!" flüsterte sie und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zum Bett //Onkel Goku?// dachte Vegeta erstaunt //So heißt er für sie?// Bra krabbelte vorsichtig aufs Bett und setzte sich auf Vegetas Schoß. Dann beugte sie sich herunter und sah Goku ins Gesicht. "Onkel Goku schläft ja tatsächlich!" lachte sie leise. Goku bewegte sich "Jetzt nicht mehr!" stellte Vegeta knurrend fest. Er hatte recht. Im nächsten Augenblick schlug Goku erst das eine, dann das andere Auge auf. Vegeta war ein bisschen sauer. Kakarott war aufgewacht, bevor er ihn hatte küssen können und alles nur wegen Bra. Außerdem hatte Kakarott beim Schlafen so knuffig ausgesehen. Er stutzte. Er hatte es doch wirklich wieder getan! Er hatte doch wirklich wieder seinen Rivalen verniedlicht! Und er würde es wieder tun, denn der Anblick, der sich ihm bot war einfach herzallerliebst. Goku hatte die Haare noch zerzauster als sonst. Seine Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und fielen ständig wieder zu. Er machte sowieso einen recht verschlafenen Eindruck. Wäre Bra nicht gewesen hätte Vegeta ihm wahrscheinlich doch noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Aber sie war nun mal da und es hieß so schnell wie möglich herauszufinden, warum. "Was wolltest du noch mal hier, Bra?" fragte Vegeta. Bra musste überlegen. Es wäre ihr doch fast entfallen. "Papa, Trunks hat mich geärgert!" fing sie an zu heulen. Vegeta wollte schon böse werden und hinunterstürzen um Trunks die Leviten zu lesen, doch Goku fragte nur ruhig "Und warum?" Sowohl Vater als auch Tochter sahen ihn verdutzt an. Das war eigentlich eine berechtigte Frage und so landeten die fragenden Blicke wieder auf Bra. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern "Weiß nicht. Einfach nur so!" "Ich glaube nicht, dass Trunks dich ohne Grund ärgern würde, Bra" entgegnete SonGoku. Vegeta störte es irgendwie, das Kakarott Trunks so in Schutz nahm. War ihm Trunks so wichtig? Und was Vegeta viel mehr interessierte: Würde Kakarott ihn auch so verteidigen? Bra hingegen dachte über etwas Anderes nach. Warum hatte ihr Bruder sie so fies weggeschickt? "Ich hab nur gefragt, ob ich bei seiner Hochzeit Blumenmädchen sein darf und da hat er gesagt, ich solle verschwinden." Berichtete sie. Die beiden Sayajins fielen aus allen Wolken. "H-Heiraten?" fragte Vegeta "Aber, wenn denn?" "Na, Goten!" strahlte Bra "Er und Trunks saßen auf der Couch und ich hab sie beim Händchen halten gesehen." (Petze) Vegeta sah seine Tochter fassungslos an. Aber was war das? Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Kakarott lächeln! Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder bedeuten?  
  
SonGoku lächelte, als er Bra vom Händchenhalten seines Sohnes mit dem Sohn des Prinzen neben ihm erzählen hörte. Hatte Goten sich also endlich getraut! Goku wusste schon länger, dass sein Jüngster in Trunks verliebt war. Er selbst hatte keine Probleme damit, das Goten einen Jungen liebte und dass dieser Junge Trunks war, störte ihn noch weniger. Wichtig war doch nur, das Goten glücklich war. Aber was würde Vegeta dazu sagen? Er musste ihn wohl langsam darauf vorbereiten, denn Goku hatte bemerkt, dass Gotens Liebe nicht einseitig war. Schonend musste Goku Vegeta beibringen, dass ihre Söhne sich liebten. Das Lächeln der jüngeren Sayajins vertiefte sich. Vielleicht konnte er dann nebenbei noch einbringen, dass die Zuneigung die von seiner Familie der Familie des Prinzen entgegen gebracht wurde, nicht nur von Goten ausging. 


	4. Sus 4

SonGoku überlegte (das KANN er!) Irgendwie musste er Vegeta alles klar machen. Dafür musste er mit ihm allein sein. Also, wie bekam er Bra weg? Zwischen den drein herrschte ein peinliches Schweigen. Mitten in die Stille klingelte es. Bra zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. (so jung und schon Handy? Tja, Briefs eben) "Bra Briefs hier. Oh! Du bist es! .Ja!...Okay!...Ich frag mal." Sie legte die Hand auf die Sprechmuschel "Pa, darf ich mich mit Pan verabreden?" fragte sie. Vegeta knurrte: "Was fragst du mich? Frag deine Mutter!" "Mum ist mit Tante ChiChi einkaufen." Aha! Goku ging ein Licht auf (AAAAAHH!!!) Darum hatte er seine Frau nicht gesehen, als er Vegeta ins Haus getragen hatte. Hoffentlich stimmte Vegeta zu, dann hatten sie bis auf die Jungs ein leeres Haus. Bulmas Eltern waren auf einer Weltreise und würden erst in 3 Monaten zurückkehren. Bra legte einen Dackelblick auf. "Och, biiitte!" //Nicht schlecht// dachte Vegeta //aber Kakarott kann das besser!// Das wurde auch direkt bestätigt, als sein Blick auf eben diesen fiel. Goku flehte zwar nicht so wie Bra, aber sein Blick sagte deutlich, dass Vegeta es Bra doch erlauben solle. Vegeta nickte zögernd. Es war zwar eigentlich feige, aber jetzt, wo Kakarott wieder ganz wach war, beunruhige Vegeta der Gedanke ganz mit ihm allein zu sein. Bra strahlte über das gesamte Gesicht. "Danke Pa!" rief sie und drückte dem verdatterten Vegeta einen Kuss auf die Wange. (Warum ist es Bra? Warum nicht Goku???) Dann meldete sie die Neuigkeit Pan. "Hey, Pan! Ich darf! Bis nachher dann!" sie legte auf (littleBra: Auflegen? Beim Handy? Kasan: Hätte ich sagen sollen "sie beendete das Gespräch?" littleBra (nickt ganz doll)) Vegeta wurde jetzt klar, was er getan hatte (Dramatisch!) Gleich war Bra weg und die Auren der Jungs befanden sich auch nicht in der Nähe. Er musste das Gespräch mit Kakarott, welches dieser anscheinend zu führen gedachte, unbedingt herauszögern, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. "Soll ich dich bringen?" fragte er seine Tochter und erntete dafür einen verwunderten Blick. "Nicht nötig. Pan holt mich ab. Das machen wir doch immer so, seit du einmal das Wohnzimmer zerlegt hast, aus Wut das du mich bringen solltest weil Mum keine Zeit hatte." Vegeta erinnerte sich an den Vorfall. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er sich dadurch mal den Fluchtweg verbauen würde.Es klingelte an der Tür. "Das ist bestimmt schon Pan. Bis später!" rief Bra, winkte ihnen noch mal zu und verließ das Zimmer. (und tschüß!) SonGoku winkte ihr noch fröhlich hinterher, wandte sich dann aber sofort Vegeta zu. "Es gibt etwas, dass ich mit dir bereden muss, Geta." Oh nein! Er hatte es geahnt. Vegeta versuchte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme mit einem Knurren zu übertönen. "Was denn? Und nenn mich nicht Geta!" Goku biss sich auf die Zunge. Das hatte er ja wirklich wieder toll hingekriegt! Er war echt der geborene Diplomat! Dachte er ironisch. Aber weiter im Text. Wie fing man eine solche Neuigkeit an? "Also Ge.Vegeta, was ich sagen wollte.es geht um Trunks" Vegeta brodelte. Er war eifersüchtig auf seinen eigenen SOHN! "und Goten." Fuhr Goku fort. Aha! Vegeta beruhigte sich wieder etwas. "Ich meine.es ist so.die Sache ist die." Ganz schön kompliziert, so etwas an den Mann zu bringen. SonGoku gab es auf. Er umfasste Vegetas Hand mit seinen beiden, um ihm eine Stütze zu sein. "Hör mir gut zu, Vegeta. Du musst jetzt ganz stark sein:" //Er behandelt mich wie ein kleines Kind// dachte Vegeta. Stark sein.Kein Problem! Wäre das kribbelnde Gefühl in der Hand, die Gänsehaut und der Schauer, die ein Wettlauf seinen Rücken hinunter veranstalteten, das flaue Flattern im Magen sowie das starke Herzklopfen, von dem Vegeta überzeugt war, dass Bulma es noch im Einkaufszentrum hören musste. Und nicht zu vergessen die Person, die der Auslöser für das alles war und seine Hand festhielt. Kakarott! Dieser holte tief Luft und setzte zur entscheidenden Meldung an. "Vegeta, unsere Söhne sind schwul und lieben sich." Zack-Bumm, jetzt war es draußen. Das war mindestens genauso behutsam gewesen, wie mit der Tür ins Haus zufallen. Vegeta sah ihn ungläubig an. Hatte Kakarott das gerade wirklich so einfach über die Lippen gebracht? Fand er es nicht schlimm? Auf Vegeta- sei war das zwar vollkommen normal gewesen, aber auf der Erde lief das etwas anders. "Und was sagst du dazu?" fragte er Goku. Der war leicht verwirrt "Das wollte ich dich eigentlich fragen.Mir macht es nichts aus. Hauptsache sie sind glücklich, findest du nicht?" Vegetas Gedanken rasten. Vielleicht würde Kakarott ja gar nicht so abweisend reagieren, wie er gedacht hatte. Anscheinend fand Kakarott es nicht ekelerregend sondern ganz okay. "Woher weißt du davon?" wollte er wissen "Haben sie es dir gesagt?" Goku grinste "Nee, aber ich kenne Goten zu gut. Da hab ich es halt gemerkt und Trunks.bei ihm ist mir aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte und herauszufinden, dass Goten dafür verantwortlich ist war nicht schwer." //Tja, Kakarott hatte schon immer ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Söhnen.im Gegensatz zu mir// "Trunks erinnert mich irgendwie an dich." meinte Goku leiser "Mit dir stimmt auch etwas nicht" Scheiße, Scheiße, SCHEIßE!!! Kakarott hatte es bemerkt! "Ist es bei dir vielleicht der gleiche Grund wie bei Trunks? Bist du vielleicht auch.verliebt?" Vegeta spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um Goku nicht ansehen zu müssen. //Volltreffer!// stellte Goku fest. Da es Vegeta unangenehm zu sein schien, ging er nicht näher darauf ein, obwohl er unbedingt wissen wollte, wer Vegetas Herz erobert hatte. Aber eins musste er noch loswerden. "Und Goten verhält sich so ähnlich wie ich." Was? Jetzt verstand Vegeta gar nicht mehr. Wollte Kakarott ihm etwa sagen, das er ihn auch.? Nein! 1. konnte das unmöglich sein und 2. war das nicht Kakarotts Art. Das wäre quasi von hinten durch die Brust ins Auge (geiler Satz, ne?) Kakarott war nicht so hinterlistig. (wenn du wüsstest *smile*) Also den Gedanken schnell wieder verdrängen. So saßen sie nun schweigend nebeneinander. //Ein Thema, ein Thema.ein Königreich für ein Gesprächsthema!// fuhr beiden durch den Kopf. SonGoku fasste sich als erster wieder. "Ich hab Hunger. Hoffentlich hab ich dir nicht mit meinem Schlag in den Magen selbigen verdorben und du kommst mit" Vegeta hatte eigentlich keine Lust jetzt mit Kakarott zu essen. Er würde sowieso keinen Bissen runterkriegen, aber sein Magen meldete sich lautstark "Okay, lass uns was essen" Sie verließen beide das Zimmer und gingen runter zur Küche.  
  
Trunks fluchte. SonGoten hatte einen ziemlichen Vorsprung und außerdem seine Aura gelöscht. Wie sollte er ihn bitteschön finden? Er dachte nach. Bestimmt würde Goten irgendwo hingehen, wo er sich auskannte und wohl fühlte.Das war es! Der Wald hinter Gotens Haus. Trunks löschte ebenfalls seine Aura, Goten sollte ihn nicht bemerken und weiterflüchten, und flog los. Obwohl er langsam fliegen musste setzte er schon kurze Zeit später zur Landung an. So, wo war jetzt Goten? Trunks setzte sich in Bewegung. Sein Ziel war eine halbzerstörte Felswand, die mitten im Wald in den Himmel ragte. Goten hatte ihm einmal erzähl, dass er mit SonGohan dort für das große Turnier trainiert hatte (welches ist ja wohl klar) Langsam näherte Trunks sich dem freien Platz davor und sah sich um. Goten schien nicht hier zu sein. Er wollte schon wieder gehen, als er ein leises Schluchzen vernahm. Er sah sich etwas genauer um. Da! Trunks bemerkte eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt im Schatten eines Felsvorsprungs. Vorsichtig pirschte er sich näher ran. Aber was musste er sehen?! Goten hatte das Gesicht in seinen Unterarmen vergraben, trotzdem konnte man eine glänzende Tränenspur erkennen. Immer wieder erschütterten Schluchzer den zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper. Es brach Trunks fast das Herz. Er konnte es nicht ertragen Goten so zu sehen. Schnell ging er zu ihm, legte seine Arme um dessen Oberkörper und drückte Goten behutsam an sich. Goten verkrampfte sich und sein Kopf zuckte hoch. Das erste, was er sah, waren zwei blaue Augen. "Trunks" flüsterte er heiser. Den wollte er jetzt wirklich am wenigsten sehen! Er riss sich los, sprang auf und rannte weg. Aber diesmal reagierte Trunks schneller. Noch ehe SonGoten die Lichtung verlassen konnte hatte Trunks ihn bereits eingeholt. Er versuchte Goten am weiterlaufen zu hindern, der damit nicht einverstanden war und dann versuchte, sich aus Trunks Griff zu befreien. Es entstand ein Handgemenge, bei dem beide das Gleichgewicht verloren und hinfielen. Schon bald zeichnete sich ab, dass Trunks schwächer war. Mist! Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Goten seinem Vater zuliebe noch ab und zu trainierte. Gotens Faust streifte seine Wange. Er spürte, wie einige Tropfen warmen Blutes diese hinab liefen. Goten erstarrte und blickte geschockt auf den schmalen Kratzer in Trunks Gesicht. Verdammt! Er hatte ihm nicht wehtun wollen. Er liebte ihn doch! Trunks nutzte Gotens Bewegungsunfähigkeit und brachte ihn unter sich. Dann hielt er dessen Hände neben Gotens Kopf fest. Der erwachte zwischenzeitlich wieder aus seiner Erstarrung und begann sich zu wehren um loszukommen. Aber in der Körperhaltung, mit Trunks über sich war er einfach im Nachteil. Da gab's nur eins: Augen zu und Ohren auf Durchzug. Sein Vater hatte es ihm beigebracht und gemeint, dass er damit sämtlich Standpauken ChiChis überstehen könne. Trunks sah wie Goten die Augen schloss und wusste, was los war. Goten hatte ihm davon erzählt. Scheiße. Er konnte jetzt genauso gut gegen eine Wand reden. Die bekam genauso viel mit. Aber Goten MUSSTE ihm zuhören! Es war furchtbar wichtig! Schweigend musterte er den unter sich Liegenden. Er würde zu gern einmal.Warum eigentlich nicht? Er konnte doch das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden. Kurzentschlossen beugte er sich zu Goten herunter, schloss die Augen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Goten riss überrascht die Augen auf. War das etwa Trunks? Ja, er war es! Goten spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Trunks Lippen auf den seinen.fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Er schloss wieder die Augen. Unendlich zögernd erwiderte er den Kuss. //Goten lässt sich von mir küssen!//, freute sich Trunks und es kam noch besser. Goten küsste zurück! Das bildete er sich sicher nur ein, das mussten Halluzinationen sein! Also, von ihm aus könnte er solche Hallus öfter haben, er fühlte er sich einfach supermegagut!!! Als könne nichts ihn aufhalten. Hoffentlich gab das kein böses Erwachen.  
  
Der Kuss schien unendlich lang zu dauern. Keiner wollte ihn freiwillig beenden. Schließlich lösten sie sich doch voneinander. Goten sah Trunks nicht an. Wenn er sich vorher noch nicht verraten hatte, jetzt wusste Trunks es bestimmt. Trunks beugte sich langsam über Goten. "Hörst du mir jetzt zu?", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Goten senkte die Augen und nickte leicht. Was kam jetzt? Trunks lächelte "Doch nicht so, Goten. Ich möchte dir in die Augen sehen." //Auch das noch!!! Muss das sein?// fragte sich SonGoten verzweifelt. Widerwillig hob er den Blick und sah Trunks in die Augen. Der lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Dann sagte er die vier magischen Worte. (littleBra: Leck Mich Am Arsch? *unschuldigguck*) 


	5. Sus 5

//Auch das noch!!! Muss das sein?// fragte sich SonGoten verzweifelt. Widerwillig hob er den Blick und sah Trunks in die Augen. Der lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Dann sagte er die vier magischen Worte. (Nein, nicht "Leck mich am Arsch"! Was denkt ihr von mir? *empörtsei*)  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Goten!" (hehe, mit dem Namen sind es vier Wörter) Was? Perplex starrte Goten Trunks an. Meinte Trunks das ernst? Das Lächeln war jedenfalls kein scherzhaftes. Trunks sah Goten erwartungsvoll ins Gesicht. War würde Goten dazu sagen? Der war allerdings viel zu verwirrt um irgendetwas herauszubringen. Er wich Trunks Blick aus. "Trunks?" "Ja?" "Könntest du" Goten errötete "Könntest du vielleicht von mir runtergehen?" Trunks sah an sich herunter. Ach ja, er lag ja immer noch auf Goten! Es gefiel ihm auch sehr gut da und er hatte eigentlich keine Lust, sich dort wegzubewegen. Aber er wollte Goten nicht bedrängen. Also rollte er sich von ihm herunter und setzte sich auf. Goten rutschte etwas von Trunks weg. Er war so durcheinander, er musste nachdenken. Aber das war so ziemlich unmöglich, wenn Trunks in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe war. Sein Gefühlschaos beschäftigte ihn so stark, dass er nicht daran dachte, wie sehr er Trunks mit seinem Verhalten verletzen musste. Der machte sich mittlerweile richtig Vorwürfe. Hatte er Goten zu stark bedrängt, unter Druck gesetzt? War er zu ungestüm gewesen? Vielleicht hatte er auch vorher schon zu viel ihn Gotens Verhalten hineininterpretiert und der erwiderte seine Gefühle gar nicht! Bei diesem Gedanken durchfuhr es Trunks heiß und kalt. Wenn das stimmen sollte, dann hatte er es sich mit Goten entgültig verspielt. Dann konnte er nicht nur seine Liebe vergessen, nein, auch ihre Freundschaft wäre zerstört! Das hatte er eigentlich vermeiden wollen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Sollte er versuchen zu retten, was zu retten war? Einfach sagen, es wäre ein Scherz? Allerdings erwog Trunks diese Möglichkeit nicht ernsthaft. Er hatte seine innersten Gefühle preisgegeben, unmöglich konnte er sie glaubhaft widerrufen. Traurig blickte er zu Goten, der aufgestanden war und sich einige Schritte entfernt hatte. Goten hatte immer noch Probleme, mit seinen Gefühlen klarzukommen. Er musste mit seinem Vater reden. Der hatte sicher Verständnis. Goten glaubte schon länger, dass SonGoku Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Wenn er mal wegen Trunks zu spät nach Hause gekommen war hatte er ihn verteidigt (Goku hatte Goten verteidigt, nicht umgekehrt. It's clear!) und Goku schaffte es auch immer wieder, ihnen eine Möglichkeit zu geben allein zu sein. Zurück also zu Briefs Anwesen. Kurz bevor er abhob dachte er daran, dass er Trunks noch nichts dazu gesagt hatte. Er konnte gut nachvollziehen wie Trunks sich fühlen musste. Er drehte sich um und lächelte Trunks, halb aufmunternd, halb schüchtern, an. "Wir fliegen besser wieder nach Hause" meinte er und deutete auf die untergehende Sonne. Trunks wusste nicht, wie er Gotens Lächeln bewerten sollte. Vielleicht hatte er doch noch eine Chance. Er nickte und beide flogen los.  
  
Vegeta schob den Teller zurück. Er hatte nicht viel gegessen, obwohl er zum Frühstück ebenfalls nur wenig zu sich genommen hatte, aber er konnte nichts mehr essen. Überhaupt war er froh, irgendetwas herunterbekommen zu haben. Für einen Sayajin war es aber sehr wenig. Selbst für einen Menschen wäre es nicht viel gewesen. Hoffentlich hatte Kakarott nichts mitbekommen. Aber heute schien sein Pechtag zu sein, denn Goku sah ihn ziemlich besorgt an. "Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber." "Stimmt, es geht dich nicht an, also halt dich da raus!" blaffte Vegeta ihn an, bevor er seine Satz beenden konnte. Doch diesmal ließ Goku sich nicht abwimmeln. "So leicht wirst du mich nicht los, Vegeta. Mit dir stimmt was nicht, das ist ganz klar. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, weil du so wenig isst und dich auch ansonsten ganz anders als sonst verhältst. Nachher wirst du noch krank, und das möchte ich auf gar keinen Fall. Dafür mag ich dich zu gerne." Vegeta erwiderte lange Zeit nichts. Zum Einen, weil Goku während seiner Rede aufgesprungen war und ihn nun mit blitzenden Augen ansah, zum Anderen, weil ihn der Inhalt eben dieser Rede beschäftigte. Kakarott machte sich Sorgen um ihm? Er mochte ihn gerne? HÄ? Vegeta war absolut durcheinander und die Augen, in die er sah und deren Ausdruck langsam von wütend in liebevoll-besorgt wechselte, wirkte auch nicht gerade beruhigend. Schnell blickte er zur Seite. //So nicht, mein Lieber!// dachte sich SonGoku. Er beugte sich vor, nahm Vegetas Gesicht in beide Hände und drehte es wieder ihm zu. Unfähig, sich zu rühren, ließ Vegeta alles geschehen. Er spürte Gokus warmen Atem, dessen Gesicht sich immer mehr dem seinen näherte. Wie weit würde Kakarott gehen? Ganz schön weit! Schon fast berührten sich ihre Gesichter. Doch plötzlich richtete Goku sich schlagartig auf und ließ von Vegeta ab. (hört sich ja fast so an, als hätte er ihn vergewaltigt *kopfschüttel*) Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn schon öffnete Goten die Tür. "Du Pa, ich muss mit dir.Oh, Vegeta." Erst jetzt bemerkte er Vegeta. Hinter ihm betrat jetzt auch Trunks den Raum. Schnell ging Goten zu seinem Vater und sprach leiser " Ich muss mit dir reden, Paps" "Kann das nicht warten?" fragte Goku, aber Gotens eindringlicher Blick gab ihm schon die Antwort. Goten schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist extrem wichtig!" "Gut!" Goku wandte sich an Vegeta "Es tut mir leid, Vegeta. Aber Goten braucht mich." Damit verließ er die Küche.  
  
Zusammen mit seinem Sohn ging SonGoku rauf in sein Zimmer. Dann setzten sie sich auf's Bett. "Was ist denn, mein Sohn?" Goten holte noch einmal tief Luft. Es war ihm zwar etwas peinlich darüber zu reden, aber er musste sich aussprechen, brauchte Rat. Und er glaubte, bei seinem Vater am besten aufgehoben zu sein. "Weißt du, ich. ich meine.also.wie soll ich anfangen?" "Du liebst Trunks?" versuchte Goku ihm die Sache zu erleichtern. Goten sah ihn erstaunt an. "Du weißt.DAVON?" Sanft lächelte Goku "Ich bin dein Vater, Goten. So leicht verheimlichst du mir nichts." Goten rutschte das Herz in die Hose "Und Mama.?" "Keine Sorge" wurde er beruhigt "Sie ahnt von nichts" Erleichtert atmete Goten auf. Wenn seine Muter DAS wüsste.(ohoh) "Du wolltest doch wohl auch wegen Trunks mit mir sprechen, oder?" harkte Goku nach. Jetzt fiel Goten alles wieder ein. Er nickte. "Weißt du, heute hat Trunks meine Hand gehalten." "Ich weiß" wieder wurde Goku angestarrt "Du.aber wie?" "Bra" sagte er nur. Ach ja, das hatte Goten ganz vergessen. "Weiter" wurde er aufgefordert. "Und eben, da hat er mich.geküsst. Außerdem sagte er, dass.er mich.liebe" Goten wurde immer leiser. Am Schluss war es kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Goku hörte ihm ruhig zu und wartete geduldig, bis er fortfuhr "Jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob er es ernst meint. Es könnte ja auch ein riesen Joke sein. Ich meine.er hatte schon so viele Freundinnen und selbst wenn er auf Jungen stehen würde, warum sollte er ausgerechnet in mich verliebt sein?" der letzte Satz sprudelte nur so aus Goten heraus. "Hast du daran gedacht, ihn einfach zu fragen?" schlug Goku vorsichtig vor. Doch Goten schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein! Nachher verrate ich mich noch. Denn wenn es nur ein Scherz war und Trunks mitbekommt, dass ich ihn liebe will er bestimmt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Ach, ich bin voll durcheinander." Er stütze den Kopf in beide Hände. "Deswegen hast du auch Vegeta nicht bemerkt" stellte Goku fest. Goten nickte "Ich habe mich nur auf deine Aura konzentriert. Ich wollte unbedingt mit dir reden" Jetzt schien ihm etwas aufzufallen. "Sag mal, da war so eine komische Stimmung bei euch. Was war denn los?" Goku blickte nur traurig zu Goten "Ich wollte herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist. Er benimmt sich so merkwürdig" Goten bekam ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. "Und ich habe euch gestört. Tut mir leid! (mir auch) Aber sicher ist es nichts. Bei Vegeta ist bestimmt alles okay." versuchte er seinen Vater zu trösten. Doch der schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, er ist verliebt." Goten fiel der tieftraurige Ton auf, in dem sein Vater dies sagte. War er etwa.? "Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg, Goten" Goten schreckte hoch. Konnte sein Vater Gedanken lesen? "Nein, Gedanken lesen kann ich nicht. Aber dein Gesicht spricht Bände." Goku lächelte. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Es gibt nicht mehr allzu viele Menschen, die mir so viel bedeuten wie Vegeta. Ich liebe deine Muter, aber sie gehört schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr dazu." Gotens Stimme zitterte leicht, als er die Frage stellte, die in seinem Herzen brannte. "Wer denn?" Goku lächelte und drückte seinen jüngsten Sohn an sich "Du, dein Bruder und Pan." Antwortete er. Bei dieser Antwort füllten sich Gotens Augen mit Tränen. Er schmiegte sich näher an die Brust seines Vaters und weinte sich aus, wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte. "Deswegen werde ich dir bei Trunks so gut helfen, wie ich kann. Das schaffen wir schon!" Lächelnd registrierte er das schwache Nicken an seine Brust.  
  
Nachdem SonGoku und SonGoten die Küche verlassen hatten herrschte erst einmal Stille. Trunks rang mit sich, ob er sich seinem Vater anvertrauen sollte. Eigentlich war Vegeta nicht der ideale Ansprechpartner für solche Dinge, aber Trunks musste es einfach loswerden. Vegeta allerdings hatte ganz andere Probleme. Einerseits war er recht froh, dass sie unterbrochen wurden. So hatte er Kakarott nichts sagen müssen. Unter Umständen hatte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können und hatte Kakarott alles gesagt. Das wäre bestimmt total peinlich gewesen. Andererseits wäre er gern noch etwas mit Kakarott allein gewesen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sie sich noch geküsst. Obwohl, Vegeta war die leichte Berührung schon fast zuviel gewesen. Er hatte sich wie in Trance gefühlt, gefangen in einem Meer von Gefühlen. Dieser Unterklassekrieger, der Verräter Kakarott wurde für ihn sozusagen zur Droge. Er sehnte sich nach seiner Gegenwart, war süchtig nach seinen Berührungen. Und von mal zu mal wollte er mehr. Scheiße! Mittlerweile war er sich selbst ein Rätsel. Er war nervös und unruhig, wenn Kakarott da war, aber war er nicht da, wurde er noch unruhiger. Ein Krieger seiner Klasse war abhängig von einem Weichling wie Kakarott. Wie demütigend! Am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, aber 1. war Trunks da und 2. würde es der Wand nicht sonderlich gut bekommen. (Dann gibt's Mecker von Bulma!) Trunks hatte sich endlich durchgerungen. Besser Vegeta als gar keiner, oder? Hoffentlich bereute er seine Entscheidung nicht. "Vater?" Vegeta schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er sah seinen leicht geknickt dreinschauenden Sohn an. Der wollte doch hoffentlich kein Vater-Sohn-Gespräch anfangen? Doch genau das schien Trunks vorzuhaben. Naja, warum auch nicht? Bloß von Kakarott ablenken! "Was ist denn, Sohn?" "Könnte ich mit dir reden?" Trunks rechnete eigentlich fest mit einer unfreundlichen Absage. Aber Vegeta zog nur eine Augenbraue leicht hoch. "In der Küche? Wir gehen besser hoch." Verblüfft folgte Trunks seinem Vater aus der Küche in dessen Zimmer. Er war nicht abgewiesen worden? Vegeta wollte ihm zuhören? Was war hier los? In Vegetas Zimmer setzten sie sich auf's Bett. Schon als Vegeta durch die Tür getreten war, wusste er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Das Zimmer, das Bett, alles erinnerte ihn an die Situation eben mit Kakarott (wir erinnern uns, da wo Bra ihn gestört hat)Um zu verhindern, dass er errötete wandte er sich an Trunks "Was ist denn jetzt los?" Der zögerte. Sollte er wirklich sagen, er sei schwul? "Weißt du, ich habe ein Problem mit Goten. Ich.habe ihm meine Liebe gestanden." Kam es zögerlich. Nichts passierte //Kein Ausrasten? Kein Rumbrüllen? So nach dem Motto: Das ist eines Prinzensohn nicht würdig?// fragte sich Trunks verwundert. Doch Vegeta war ganz ruhig. "Es macht dir nichts aus.das ich SCHWUL bin?" ungläubig sah er zu seinem Vater "Kakarott hat mich darauf vorbereitet" erwiderte Vegeta. Das erstaunte Trunks noch mehr. "Und wie hat er.?" "Er meinte, dass ihm aufgefallen sei, dass du dich so merkwürdig verhältst." Meinte Vegeta schulterzuckend. Sollte er ihm sagen, dass Kakarott glaubte, Goten würde ihn auch lieben? Nein, das behielt er für sich. "Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Trunks sah seinen Vater verzweifelt an. Aber da war Vegeta auch überfragt. "Bulma würde bestimmt sagen, du solltest mit Goten noch mal darüber reden." "ich will aber nicht mit ihm reden" platzte es aus Trunks heraus. " ich will ihn küssen, ihn berühren.ihn besitzen.und doch.ihm gehören." (O.O) "WAS?!" entfuhr es Vegeta. Im selben Moment hätte er sich auch schon ohrfeigen können. Kakarott hatte mindestens genauso empfindliche Ohren wie er. Aber er hatte sich nicht halten können. Nicht Trunks Gefühlsausbruch hatte ihn so erschreckt. Nein, sondern was ihm klar geworden war, als er seine Worte gehört hatte. .Ich will.Ihn besitzen.und doch.ihm gehören. Es war Vegeta bewusst geworden, das er genauso fühlte, eben genau dies wollte. So sehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte. Er, der stolze Prinz der Sayajins, begehrte den Unterklassekrieger Kakarott mit Leib und Seele. 


	6. Sus 6

Etwas später versammelten sich alle im Wohnzimmer. Goten hatte sich wieder beruhigt, blieb aber immer in der nächsten Nähe seines Vaters. Bei ihm fühlte er sich geborgen und verstanden. Bei Trunks war es genau umgekehrt. Er mied Vegetas Nähe, als wäre der giftig. Sein Ausbruch von vorhin war ihm mehr als peinlich. Vegeta störte das nicht. Eher, dass Goten so an Kakarott hing. Verdammt! Gab es irgendeinen, auf den er nicht eifersüchtig war? Er konnte den Gedanken nicht weiterführen, denn die Frauen kamen vom Einkaufen zurück, Bra im Schlepptau. "Na, wie war es?" fragte Goku "Fantastisch!" schwärmte ChiChi "Ich war seit Langem endlich mal wieder in der Stadt" Sie ließ sich in Gokus Schoss fallen und drückte sich an ihn. Er legte seine Arme um sie "Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat." Vegeta musste sich ganz schön zusammenreißen. Das war die nächst Person, auf die er eifersüchtig sein konnte. Er war kurz davor, ChiChi an den Hals zugehen. Er würde alles dafür geben, mit ihr tauschen zu können! Wenn Kakarott ihn in den Armen halten würde.Hach! Er seufzte innerlich. Langsam wurde ihm heiß, speziell im Lendenbereich, wo er auch schon einen leichten Druck verspürte. AH! Vorsichtig setzte er sich so um, dass keiner die immer noch wachsende Ausbeulung seiner Hose sehen konnte. Echt klasse, das nannte man dann ja wohl auf jemanden scharf sein. Jetzt, wo er sich über sein Verlangen im Klaren war, reichte schon die Vorstellung, er säße auf Kakarotts Schoss, aus, um ihn zu erregen. Wie schlimm musste es erst sein, wenn er ihm zu nahe kam? Bedeutete im Klartext, er musste sich von Kakarott fernhalten. Aber ganz weggehen konnte er nicht, dann würde er vor Sehnsucht wahrscheinlich sterben. Aber in seiner Nähe zu sein, und ihn nicht berühren zu können, würde ihn wahnsinnig machen. Er konnte also wählen: Tod oder Wahnsinn! Er verschob die Wahl auf später, denn jetzt fing Bra an zu sprechen. "Mama, Pan hat mich eingeladen mit ihr die nächsten 2 Wochen ins Ferienlager zu fahren. Darf ich?" Bulma wirkte sehr erfreut. "Das trifft sich gut. Wir müssen nämlich auch.ChiChi, sag du es Goku" SonGoku sah ChiChi fragend an. Diese druckste ein wenig herum. "Ähm.weißt du.Bulma muss zu Konferenzen in die südliche Hauptstadt (die CC steht in der östlichen Hauptstadt) und.sie hat mich gefragt.ob ich.sie nicht. begleiten könnte." "Aber das ist doch wunderbar, ChiChi. Da kannst du dich mal richtig entspannen. Goten und ich kommen schon klar." "Wir wissen allerdings nicht, wann wir zurückkommen." Warf Bulma ein. SonGoku wurde nachdenklicher. "Das ist nicht gut. Dann wisst ihr ja gar nicht, wie viele Lebensmittel wir brauchen." (Alle umkippen!) *tropfkrieg* "Das ist nicht das Problem. Die Roboter können sich um alles kümmern. Einkaufen und kochen zum Beispiel." Beschwichtigte ihn Bulma " Aber wir wissen nicht, wie lange ihr allein bleibt." "Ach, das schaffen wir schon. Nicht wahr, Vegeta?" dabei schlug er Vegeta leicht auf die Schulter. Diesen hatte der kurze Körperkontakt schon wieder die Sprache verschlagen, so dass er nur nicken konnte. Mal abgesehen von dem Teil mit Eigenleben zwischen seinen Beinen, das allmählich zu Höchstformen auflief. (Nette Formulierung, gell?) "Na, dann ist doch alles klar. Um irgendwelche Hausaufgaben, die die Jungs machen sollen, müsst ihr euch auch nicht kümmern. Sie haben ja Sommerferien. (Arg! Gibt es hier irgendwen, der noch keine Ferien hat, so wie ich? *heul* Ich will auch!!!)" Bulma fasste zusammen. "Also, morgen bringen wir Bra zu Pan, die beiden sind dann die nächsten zwei Wochen im Ferienlager. Danach fahren ChiChi und ich direkt durch. Wir sagen euch dann telefonisch Bescheid, wann wir zurückkommen." Alle nickten. "Und" Bulmas Blick wurde warnend "ich hoffe doch, dass das Haus noch steht, wenn wir wiederkommen." Bedrohlich funkelte sie die Daheimbleiber an. Allgemeines heftiges Nicken. Niemand wollte sich mit Bulma anlegen. (ist echt nicht zu empfehlen. Sehr schlecht für die Gesundheit, speziell für die Ohren!) "Gut!" schloss Bulma zufrieden "Dann gehen wir jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht!" Sie nahm Bra auf den Arm und brachte sie ins Bett. ChiChi stand ebenfalls auf und zog Goku hoch. "Wir gehen auch ins Bett. Das ist unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht für die nächste Zeit. Ich muss mich noch gebührend von dir verabschieden." Meinte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln. Vegeta wurde schlecht. Er konnte sich denken, was sei meinte, wollte es sich aber auf gar keinen Fall vorstellen. Er stand auf. "Ich geh auch schlafen. Mir ist nicht gut." Das war ein Fehler gewesen, denn Gokus Blick ruhte wieder besorgt auf ihn. Aber es entsprach der Wahrheit. Wenn er an ChiChi dachte, vor allem daran, was sie wohl diese Nacht mit Kakarott machen würde, glaubte er in den nächstbesten Blumenkübel kotzen zu müssen. Er bemerkte, dass Goku etwas verwirrt dreinschaute und folgte dessen Blick. SCHEIßE!!! Dadurch, dass er aufgestanden war, gewährte er Kakarott eine perfekte Aussicht auf seinen Hosenhügel (*grins*) Schnell drehte er sich um und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Auch ChiChi und Goku gingen auf ihr Zimmer. Da saßen dann nur noch Goten und Trunks im Wohnzimmer. Goten fühlte sich ein wenig verloren. Sein Vater war ihm eine Stütze gewesen und jetzt ganz allein mit Trunks in einem Zimmer.das machte ihn einfach nur nervös. Zurückziehen konnte er sich auch nicht. Sie teilten sich ja ein Zimmer. Aber nicht nur Goten war nervös, auch Trunks. Mit einer fast panischen Angst im Herzen wartete er darauf, dass Goten etwas zu dem Vorfall am späten Nachmittag sagte. Das wäre ein nachvollziehbarer Grund, ein eigenes Zimmer zu verlangen. //Alles, nur das nicht!// flehte er //Verlass mich nicht, Goten!// "Gehen wir auch?" wurde er von Goten gefragt. WAS? Meinte er etwa, er würde trotzdem mit ihm in einem Zimmer schlafen? Kein eigenes Zimmer? Er sah zu seinem Freund. Doch Goten sah ihn nicht an. Es war ihm wirklich schwer gefallen, so normal zu reden, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihm geraten, vorsichtig auszutesten, ob Trunks es ernst meinte. "Wenn ihm wirklich etwas an dir liegt, wird er es schon zum Ausdruck bringen.Vorausgesetzt, du gibst ihm die Chance dazu!" Die Worte seines Vaters. Danach wollte er sich richten. Er stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Neugierig und ein wenig ängstlich folgte Trunks ihm. Goten steuerte doch tatsächlich zielstrebig auf ihr GEMEINSAMES Zimmer zu. Wollte er nur sein Zeug abholen? Trunks streckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. Goten stand ein wenig schockiert vor der platten Luftmatratze. Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Hoffentlich hatte Trunks irgendwo noch eine neue Matte. Sonst musste er wirklich mit Trunks.in einem Bett schlafen. Er drehte sich um. Trunks stand immer noch in der Tür. "Du, Trunks? Kannst du vielleicht eine Matratze auftreiben?" Trunks schluckte. Er würde im ganzen Haus keine einzige Luftmatratze finden, das wusste er. Er selbst hatte sie nämlich erst am Vortag eliminiert. Das hatte zu seinem Plan gehört. Mist! Unter diesen Umständen wollte Goten sicher nicht mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen. Das bedeutete dann wohl, dass Goten nicht einmal mehr mit ihm in einem Zimmer schlafen würde. Goten beobachtete Trunks. Anscheinend wusste Trunks, dass keine Matten mehr im Haus waren, wollte es ihm aber nicht sagen. Goten verspürte einen fetten Kloß im Hals. Er würgte ihn herunter und versuchte seine Stimme unbekümmert klingen zu lassen. "Scheint nicht zu klappen. Tja, das heißt dann, dass wir in einem Bett schlafen müssen. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen?" Trunks konnte Goten nur anstarren. Der hatte ihn echt gefragt, ob er was dagegen hätte?! Er hatte geglaubt, dass Goten es ablehnen würde, mit ihm das Bett zu teilen. "N-Nein, N-N-Natürlich N-nicht!" stammelte er. "Gut" hörte er Goten sagen "Ich bin nämlich müde." Mit diesen Worten begann SonGoten auch schon, sich seines Hemdes zu entledigen. Trunks war nicht in der Lage, seinen Blick von Gotens muskulösen Oberkörper zu wenden. Mittlerweile stand Goten nur noch mit Shorts bekleidet vor ihm. (Hey, es ist Sommer und tierisch heiß da!) "Ziehst du dich nicht um?" fragte er Trunks. "Äh, was?" fragte Trunks irritiert. Er war etwas abgelenkt gewesen.(Verständlich) "U-m-z-i-e-h-e-n!" "Achso, ja. mach ich" Goten schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. Es war ihm sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass Trunks ihn angestarrt hatte. Es gab mehrere mögliche Gründe für dieses Verhalten. 1. Trunks hatte das auch nur gespielt, denn es war ziemlich auffällig gewesen. 2. Trunks war erregt und wollte nur mit ihm schlafen, ohne ihn zu lieben oder.bei dieser Möglichkeit schlug Gotens Herz schneller. Oder 3. Trunks liebte ihn wirklich! Auch Goten beobachtete Trunks, während der sich auszog, aber er machte dies sehr viel unauffälliger. Er hatte sich nämlich hingelegt und tat so, als würde er bereits schlafen. In Wirklichkeit beobachtete er aber Trunks durch einen winzigen Spalt seiner Augenlider. Dieser Körper! Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet in den wohl bestaussehensten und beliebtesten Jungen der ganzen Stadt verlieben? Trunks blickte zum Bett. Goten schien schon zu schlafen. Vorsichtig legte er sich neben ihn. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand ab und schaute dem, angeblich Schlafenden, ins Gesicht. Was sollte er denn tun? Fragte er sich und strich Goten sanft über die Wange. Goten wagte kaum zu atmen. Konnte dieses Gefühl, das Trunks ihm vermittelte, nur gespielt sein? Zögern kuschelte er sich näher an Trunks. Umgeben von dessen Geruch und dessen Wärme schlief er ein. Trunks hielt den Atem an. Sein ganzer Körper prickelte, vor allem der Bereich, wo seine Haut die bloße Haut Gotens berührte. Vorsichtig schlang er seine Arme um den entspannt an ihn gekuschelten Körper und versank langsam ins Land der Träume. Sicher würde er von dem Halbsayajin träumen, der in seinen Armen lag und ohne den er nicht mehr leben konnte. 


	7. Sus 7

Voller unbändigem Verlangen drängte sich Vegeta an den unter ihm liegenden SonGoku. Hungrig suchten seine Lippen immer wieder die von Goku und er begann, ihn hastig auszuziehen. "Kakarott" keuchte er zwischen den Küssen "Ich.Ich liebe dich." Nach diesen Worten beugte er sich wieder über Goku. Doch er wurde zurückgestoßen. "Was? Aber." er sah Goku verwirrt an. Der war aufgestanden und blickte verächtlich auf den liegenden Vegeta nieder. "Du willst ein Prinz sein?" fragte er. Unter seinem kalten Blick zuckte Vegeta zusammen. "Ekelerregend!" meinte er und ging davon, ohne den Prinzen eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Nein, Kakarott" schluchzte Vegeta und hob die Hand in dessen Richtung "KAKAROTT!!!"  
  
Schweißgebadet wachte Vegeta auf. Er brauchte einige Minuten um zu realisieren, dass er in seinem Bett lag und alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Erleichtert atmete er durch und sah auf die Uhr. Halb vier. Vor einer halben Stunde war er erst eingeschlafen. Schon wieder ein Nacht mit zu wenig Schlaf. Das schien zur Gewohnheit zu werden. Er seufzte und stand auf. Wenn er schon mal wach war konnte er auch gleich trainieren gehen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben durchwühlte er den Berg von Klamotten, die Bulma ihm immer mitbrachte. Hier musste es doch irgendwo weite Hosen geben. Bis jetzt hatte er immer hautenge Hosen oder gutsitzende Kampfanzüge getragen. Die waren bequem, praktisch und man blieb nirgendwo hängen. Eigentlich ideal! Allerdings nicht, wenn man ständig damit rechnen musste, Kakarott über den Weg zu laufen. So wie es am Abend im Wohnzimmer gewesen war.Vegeta schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Das war echt ein Glanzstück, das er da gebracht hatte. Die nächsten Tage und Wochen konnten ja heiter werden. "Was tust du mir an?" seufzte er "Kakarott!"  
  
"Hm? Vegeta?" murmelte SonGoku und öffnete verschlafen ein Auge. Er hätte schwören können, Vegeta hätte seinen Namen ausgesprochen. Goku schüttelte den Kopf. Das war unmöglich. Vegeta war in seinem eigenen Zimmer und nicht bei ihm. Bei dieser Erkenntnis fühlte er ein leises Bedauern. Er sah zu ChiChi, die friedlich in seinen Armen ruhte. Wie gern hätte er Vegeta an ihrer Stelle an seiner Brust liegen.Sofort meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen. Er lag hier mit seiner Ehefrau im Bett, die ihn liebte und zwei Söhne geschenkt hatte, und dachte an Vegeta. Aber er konnte nichts gegen seine Gefühle tun. Apropos Vegeta.Was war am vorigen Abend losgewesen? Vegeta hatte zweifellos eine Erektion gehabt. Ob die Person, die er liebte im selben Raum gewesen war? Hm, da gab es dann ja nicht mehr allzu viele Möglichkeiten! Bulma war es nicht, Vegeta hatte sich von ihr getrennt. Bra und Trunks waren seine eigenen Kinder (Soll nicht heißen, ich hätte etwas gegen Trungetas!) Goten? Vielleicht. Aber er meinte beobachtet zu haben, wie Vegeta immer wieder zu ihm und ChiChi gesehen hatte. Ob Vegeta in ChiChi.? Vegeta ignorierte sie, es sah so aus, als wäre sie für ihn so gut wie nicht vorhanden. Aber Goku glaubte, dass Vegeta ziemlich sensibel war.vielleicht war er nur zu schüchtern. Und er selbst.er war des Prinzen persönlicher Intimfeind, laut Vegeta. Goku hätte allerdings überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn das Intim in anderen Situationen gelten würde. (Ich auch nicht *smile*) Darauf konnte er wohl lange warten. Er sah auf die Wanduhr. Kurz nach halb vier. Vielleicht war Vegeta schon wach und trainierte. Und wenn nicht, konnte er selbst noch etwas trainieren. Lieber wäre es ihm aber, wenn er Vegeta beim Training beobachten konnte. Wie sich der Prinz mit lockeren Übungen aufwärmte, geschmeidig sich bewegte. Alle Muskeln, jede noch so kleine Bewegung in perfekter Harmonie. Das konnte selbst einen Morgenmuffel wie ihn (ist er einer? Bei mir ja) motivieren so früh aufzustehen. Vorsichtig löste er sich von ChiChi, stand auf und zog sich an. Als er die Tür öffnete hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. Doch ChiChi hatte sich nur umgedreht und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Goku atmete auf. Er fühlte sich fast so, als würde er ChiChi betrügen, sich mit einer anderen Frau treffen, zum Beispiel. Goku lächelte. Vor einer Frau musste sich ChiChi nicht fürchten, da stand sie bei ihm an erster Stelle. Aber nicht in seinem Leben. Dort spielte eine andere Person die größte Rolle. Und zu dieser Person wollte er jetzt gehen. Leise ging er die endlosen Gänge der CC entlang. Als er an Trunks Zimmer vorbeikam stoppte er. Ob Goten seinen Rat befolgt hatte? Oder hatte er sich ein eigenes Zimmer genommen? Er öffnete die Tür und linste ins Zimmer. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn lächeln. Die beiden Halbsayajins lagen engumschlungen auf dem Bett. Gotens Kopf lag auf Trunks Brust, die Hände um dessen Bauch. Trunks Kopf war gänzlich in Gotens Haaren verschwunden und seine Arme waren für die Unzertrennlichkeit der beiden verantwortlich. Sie hielten nämlich Gotens Oberkörper an Trunks gedrückt, als wolle er ihn niemals mehr loslassen. Goku gönnte es ihnen. "Viel Glück, ihr zwei!" flüsterte er, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss. Dann setzte er seinen Weg in Richtung GR fort.  
  
"Shit!" schimpfte Vegeta. Er trainierte zwar erst seit gut 5 Minuten, aber er wusste schon jetzt, dass es nicht allzu viel bringen würde. Ständig schweiften seine Gedanken ab, so dass er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. "Verdammte Scheiße! Alles deine Schuld, Kakarott!" "Was denn, Vegeta?" erschrocken drehte Vegeta sich um. Der Grund seiner schlaflosen Nächte stand doch tatsächlich in der Tür. "Was habe ich dir denn getan?" fragte Goku verwirrt, mit traurigem Unterton. "Nichts.warum bist du hier?" entgegnete Vegeta. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen.Lass dich von mir nicht stören. Mach ruhig weiter!" Als Vegeta diese Worte vernahm, hätte er fast Lachen können, wenn ihm nicht zum Heulen zumute gewesen wäre. Es war schon schwierig genug, sich zu konzentrieren, ohne Kakarott dabei zuhaben. Seine Gegenwart machte es unmöglich! "Ach, ich lass es. Im Moment krieg ich sowieso nichts zustande." Warum erzählte er es Kakarott überhaupt? Normalerweise gestand er so etwas doch nicht ein! Aber bei Kakarott war er eh nicht normal, also was soll's? "Vegeta?" "Hm?" "Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast." Goku sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht "Du kannst immer mit mir darüber reden. Ich weiß, du verabscheust es, Hilfe anzunehmen, aber ich würde für dich tun, was ich kann." Lange blickten sie einander in die Augen. Schwarz in schwarz. In Vegetas Kopf arbeitete es. Vielleicht war es besser, mit Kakarott darüber zu reden. Nicht direkt, versteht sich, aber ganz vorsichtig aushorchen, was er davon halten würde, konnte er doch. "Es gibt da tatsächlich etwas.Wenn du mir dabei helfen würdest." "Wenn ich kann, immer, Vegeta!" lächelte Goku und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Vegeta schluckte. //Mein größtes Problem bist du und meine Gefühle für dich, aber das kann ich dir ja schlecht sagen// Sie setzten sich an die Wand des GR "Kakarott, beantworte mir meine Fragen bitte ehrlich. Bist du, zur Zeit meine ich, bist du.verliebt?" "Ja!" kam es von Goku "In ChiChi?" diesmal dauerte es etwas länger bis ein leises, aber bestimmtes "Nein!" ertönte. Überrascht sah Vegeta zu Goku. "Nicht? Aber du.Das ist ja." "Ich bin schlimm, nicht wahr? Ich habe eine wunderbare Frau und liebe eine andere Person. Dabei liebt ChiChi mich wirklich. Das hat sie mir heute Nacht wieder bewiesen." Vegeta spürte, wie eine kalte Hand sein Herz umschloss. Er hatte es geahnt! "ChiChi ist wirklich unermüdlich. Besonders wenn es darum geht.mir Anweisungen zu geben." "WAS?" Vegeta kippte um "Äh, Vegeta? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Goku besorgt. Vegeta rappelte sich wieder auf "Willst du mir sagen, sie hat dich die ganze Nacht ZUGETEXTET???" Der Gefragte grinste "So in etwa. Zieh dich warm an oder Geh nicht bei Regen raus Damit ich nicht krank werde. Sie hat mir sogar verboten, mich allzu sehr mit dir zu prügeln, um nicht verletzt zu werden. Oder auch Koch nicht und versuche auf gar keinen Fall, das von dir fabrizierte Zeug tatsächlich zu essen! Hm, ich glaube dieser Punkt fiel in die Kategorie Stirb nicht" Sein Ausdruck wurde sanft. "Dadurch zeigt sie mir, wie sehr sie mich liebt und sich Sorgen um mich macht. Und was mache ich??? Ich liebe wen Anderes. Ich habe ihre liebe gar nicht verdient." "Weiß sie es schon?" "Wer? ChiChi?" Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf "Ich meine die Person, die du liebst!" "Nein! Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich es ihr je sagen werde. Ich habe ziemlich schlechte Chancen.Aber, wollten wir nicht über dich sprechen?" Vegeta wollte es gewohnheitsmäßig abstreiten, besann sich aber eines Besseren. "Also, ich.äh.ich habe da so leichte Schwierigkeiten." Er fasste sich ein Herz "Kakarott, wie sagt man jemanden, dass man ihn liebt?" Goku sah ihn ein wenig verdattert an "Das fragst du mich? Ich trau mich noch nicht einmal, es meiner Liebe zu sagen.Aber, wie wär's mit.äh.ich liebe dich! ?" schlug er vor. Vegeta wiegte den Kopf "Hm. Das klingt fast so, wie in Bulmas Kitschromanzen, die ich mir früher reinziehen musste. Irgendwie nicht echt." "Naja, dann musst du es eben auch zeigen. Durch ne Umarmung, oder nen Kuss, oder so." aber dann warnte er "Das kann allerdings auch zu überraschend sein oder missverstanden werden. Dann wird du unter Umständen abgewiesen, vielleicht sogar schlimmeres, je nach dem, wie die entsprechende Person reagiert." Es entstand eine kleine Pause zwischen den zweien. "Wie würdest du reagieren?" fragte Vegeta in die Stille. "Wie? Was? Hä?" machte Goku irritiert. " Nun, gesetzt den Fall, ich würde dich jetzt, hier auf der Stelle, küssen.Was würdest du tun?" //Mich kneifen, um zu gucken, ob es nur ein wunderschöner Traum ist. Das ist es ja, was ich mir wünsche!// dachte Goku. Laut sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken "Keine Ahnung!" scherzhaft fügte er hinzu "Das müsstest du mal ausprobieren." Vegeta starrte erst ihn an, dann auf den Boden. Trotz seiner Unsicherheit schlich sich ein schelmisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht. "Weißt du was? Das mach ich auch!" Er drehte sich blitzschnell zu Goku um und bevor dieser reagieren konnte, hatte er dem verblüfften Sayajin bereits seine Lippen aufgedrückt.  
  
Gokus Augen weiteten sich. Vegeta hatte doch tatsächlich ernst gemacht! Träumte er? Er bewegte seine Hand, um sich wirklich zu kneifen, damit er sehen konnte, ob es Realität war, was er gerade erlebte. Vegeta glaubte, Kakarott wollte sich von ihm lösen //Nix da! Ich habe viel zu lange darauf gewartet, jetzt lasse ich dich nicht so schnell gehen!// Die Arme um den Jüngeren legend drückte er ihn an sich. Er genoss den Wärmeschauer, der ihn dabei durchfuhr und begann immer leidenschaftlicher zu küssen. Goku entwich ein Stöhnen, als Vegeta ihn in dessen Arme schloss. Es war ihm mittlerweile auch vollkommen egal, ob es Traum oder Wirklichkeit war, oder was daraus werden sollte. Auch er wurde aktiver und küsste Vegeta. Als er Vegetas Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten spürte, gewährte er ihr Einlass. Ihre Zungen umspielten einander sanft und sein Verstand setzte aus. Wozu denken, wenn fühlen soviel angenehmer war? Schon längst saßen sie nicht mehr, sondern waren auf den Boden niedergesunken. Mit jeder Sekunde beschleunigte sich Gokus Herzschlag, sowie sein Atem. Auch Vegetas Atem ging immer schneller. Gierig begann er, Goku auszuziehen. //Ich will dich! JETZT!// schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. //Ich habe noch nie etwas so sehr gewollt wie dich!// "Ka.Kakarott!" keuchte er "Ich.ich lie." //Wie im Traum! Genau wie in meinem Traum!// (Nicht genauso, du Trottel! Jetzt mach weiter!) Alles fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Sein Traum! Bestimmt war das so eine Art Zukunftsvision gewesen! (ÄH?! Du interpretierst da zuviel rein, Veggi!) Sofort ließ er von Goku ab. "Ich.ähm.Es tut mir leid" mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem GR und ließ einen völlig verstörten Goku zurück "Aber, Vegeta." 


	8. Sus 8

".unks! Trunks?" "Hm" knurrte Trunks unwillig. Er wollte nicht aufwachen. Der Traum war zu schön gewesen. Goten in seinen Armen.Das würde wohl immer ein Traum bleiben. "Truuunks!!" Wer immer es auch war, er war hartnäckig. Widerwillig wurden die blauen Augen geöffnet. Und blickten direkt in zwei schwarze. "Morgen Trunks! Gut geschlafen?" begrüßte Goten ihn, während er von Trunks nur angestarrt wurde. Wie kam Goten in sein Bett? Ach ja, gestern. Er hatte sich doch wirklich getraut, Goten in den Arm zu nehmen.und hielt ihn immer noch! Wie von der Tarantel gestochen ließ er los.wollte er zumindest, ging aber nicht. "Tja, wir haben da ein kleines Problem, nicht?" meinte Goten, mit einem leichten Rotschimmer. Trunks registrierte erst jetzt die Situation, in der sie steckten. Irgendwie hatten sie sich während der Nacht so in der Decke verwickelt, dass sie sich nicht aus der umarmenden Haltung lösen konnten. (die Ärmsten *pfeif*) Er grinste zögerlich. "Da waren wir anscheinend ziemlich aktiv, diese Nacht." Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, fiel ihm die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Aussage auf. Er errötete und auch Gotens Rot vertiefte sich. "Ähm. Wollen wir mal probieren, ob wir hier wegkommen" sagte Goten und begann sich leicht zu bewegen, um die Decken zu lockern. Dabei ließ es sich natürlich nicht vermeiden, dass ihre Haut einander streifte. Trunks musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. //Mann, ist das ein geiles Gefühl!// Jede Berührung jagte eine Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper und mehr und mehr. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf. Scheiße! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er konnte in dieser Lage doch keinen Steifen kriegen! Es wäre unmöglich, DAS vor Goten zu verbergen. So eng, wie sie aneinander lagen. Panik stieg in Trunks auf // Was mach ich jetzt? Was soll ich tun?// Doch dann spürte er ein Hand auf seiner Wange. Goten hatte es irgendwie geschafft, seine Hand freizubekommen. "Ist etwas? Du siehst nicht gut aus." Dabei strich er langsam über Trunks Gesicht. Das allerdings machte es noch schlimmer. Trunks Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und sein Herz arbeitete im Zehntelsekundentakt. Goten schob sein Gesicht immer weiter auf Trunks zu. Für einen Augenblick berührten sich ihre Lippen. "Kommt ihr bald?" rief Bulma von unten. Die beiden fuhren erschrocken auseinander. Dabei zeriss das Bettlaken. "E-Entschuldige" stotterte Goten. //Was meint er jetzt?// fragte Trunks sich //Die Decke oder den Kuss?// Bevor er aber die entsprechende Frage stellen konnte, hatte Goten sich bereits angezogen und war nach unten gegangen. Dort traf er die anderen, die bereits beim Frühstück saßen. Alle, außer Vegeta. "Wo ist Pa?", fragte Trunks, der gerade die Küche betrat. "Weiß nicht!" Bulma zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht pennt er noch." Aber Goku wusste es besser. Der Rest gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und begann zu Frühstücken. Goku aß kaum etwas, er verspürte keinen Hunger. //Vegeta kommt bestimmt nur nicht zum Essen, weil ich hier bin.// Absolut Scheiße! Wie sollte man sich auch anders fühlen, wenn die Person, die man liebte, Orte meidete, an denen man sich selbst befand. Sein mangelnder Appetit blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt. "Alles in Ordnung, Goku-Schatz?" fragte ChiChi und auch Goten sah besorgt zu seinem Vater. Goku nickte. "Also, langsam könnte Vegeta runterkommen." Schimpfte Bulma und erhob sich. Goten beobachtete, wie Goku zusammenzuckte. Der antwortete leise: "Du wirst ihn nicht in seinem Zimmer antreffen." Bulma wurde hellhörig "Wieso weißt du das?" Gokus Kopf sank tiefer. "Ich hab nachgesehen." Und zwar direkt nach der Aktion im GR. Aber Vegeta blieb unauffindbar. Goten, der Goku die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte, ging ein Licht auf. Gokus Reaktion auf Vegetas Namen, sein trauriger Blick, der mangelnde Appetit.Zwischen ihm und Vegeta musste etwas vorgefallen sein! "Wir sollten ihn suchen gehen." Schlug Goten vor. "Ihr möchtet euch doch sicher von ihm verabschieden." "Ja, schon. Aber wer hilft uns dann beim Koffer einladen?" protestierte Bulma "Ich mach das!" meldete Goku sich. //Ich würde Vegeta nur noch weiter vergraulen// Die beiden Jungs machten sich auf den Weg. Trunks grübelte die ganze Zeit über Gotens Verhalten nach. Warum wollte der unbedingt Vegeta finden? Mochte er ihn so gerne? Der eigentliche Grund war allerdings viel einfacher. Goten wollte seinem Vater helfen, so wie dieser ihm mit Rat zur Seite gestanden hatte.  
  
Vegeta blickte über die trostlose Ebene. Nur einzelne, dürre Grashalme wuchsen hier, aber immerhin, es wuchs etwas. Die Natur begann langsam aber sicher die Spuren ihres Kampfes zu überdecken. Ihres Kampfes? Ja, hier hatten sie gegen Boo gekämpft. Er schloss die Augen. Hier war er mit Kakarott verschmolzen. Ein schönes Gefühl. Aber er würde nie wieder so etwas tun. Jedenfalls nicht mit Hilfe der Potaras. Die Fusion wäre dann unwiderruflich, dann konnte er Kakarott nie wieder sehn. Das hatte ihn schon damals gestört. Aber wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Damals. Zu dieser Zeit hatte es angefangen. Die 7 Jahre, in denen Kakarott tot war, hatte ihm gezeigt, wie viel dieser ihm bedeutete. Kakarott besaß schon früher einen Platz in seinem Herzen, der deutlich größer war, als der von Bulma. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass läge daran, dass sie die letzten Sayajins waren. Aber im letzten Kampf gegen den Dämon, hatte er furchtbare Angst um Kakarott gehabt, ihm Zeit und Schutz verschafft und dann. Er ballte die Fäuste. Wurde er gegen Kakarotts letzten Trumpf als Schutzschild eingesetzt. Wie demütigend! Kakarott war perfekt, dass hatte er sich im Kampf eingestanden. Und er, der Prinz der Sayajins, Kakarotts Prinz, war seine einzige Schwachstelle. Er hatte Kakarott angeschrieen, er solle die Genkidama ohne Rücksicht werfen. Er hätte sich selbst getötet, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, nur um ihm nicht im Weg zu sein. Doch sie hatten auch so gesiegt. Und als Kakarott wenige Meter vor ihm landete und ihn anstrahlte, war es ihm auch egal, dass er vor diesem im Staub lag. Er war nur froh, dass es Kakarott gut ging. Danach hatte sich ihr Verhältnis zueinander (rein freundschaftlich natürlich, was denkt ihr wieder!) stark verbessert. Bis diese Nacht. Vegeta begann leicht zu zittern, ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Zuerst war es kaum mehr als ein Scherz. Ja, er wollte Kakarott schon küssen, aber er dachte, nach dem einen Kuss wäre Schluss. Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren, etwas, was er für unmöglich hielt. Er hatte sein Verlangen nicht zähmen können. Und dann hatte er.einfach aufgehört. Das war ja noch das Peinlichste. Warum? Wegen einem dämlichen Traum, der bestimmt nichts mit Zukunftsvisionen zu tun hatte. Warum hatte er sich eigentlich davon einschüchtern lassen? Dazu später, viel wichtiger war erst einmal, wie es weiter ging. Er konnte auch schlecht behaupten, dass es nur eine Verarschung war. Welcher Trottel entschuldigte sich schon direkt nach einer gelungenen Verarsche und ergriff die Flucht? Wie ein Feigling war er geflüchtet und jetzt stand er hier. Er seufzte und blickte in den Himmel. Plötzlich erkannte er zwei Schatten.  
  
Nach 2 Stunden hatten sie Vegeta endlich gefunden. Goten musste leicht lächeln, als er die Gegend wiedererkannte. Hier hatten sie damals gegen Boo gekämpft und hier irgendwo mussten sein Vater und Vegeta fusioniert sein. Sie landeten kurz vor Vegeta. "Was machst du hier, Vater? Die Anderen machen sich schon Sorgen." Doch Vegeta sah nur stur geradeaus und würdigte sie keines Blickes. //Mal sehen, ob sich mein Verdacht bestätigt.// dachte sich Goten. "SonGoku macht sich am meisten Sorgen." fügte er leise zu Trunks Worten hinzu. Vegeta zuckte zusammen. "Da irrst du dich, Goten" flüsterte er kaum hörbar "Er ist sicher froh, dass ich weg bin." //Oh Oh!// dachte Goten alarmiert //Scheint was Ernstes zu sein.// Zu Trunks gewandt meinte er: " Könntest du uns bitte alleine lassen?" "Warum.?" begann dieser, aber Gotens Augen ließen ihn verstummen. So ernst hatte er Gokus jüngsten Sohn noch nie gesehen. Etwas widerwillig drehte er sich um und ging. Goten wusste, dass Trunks nicht verstand, warum er gehen sollte. Aber das ging nur Vegeta und SonGoku was an. Wenn Trunks etwas davon erfahren sollte, dann von den Betroffenen selbst. Als sich der Sohn des Prinzen außer Hörweite befand, widmete sich Goten wieder selbigen. "Jetzt hör mal zu. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was zwischen dir und meinem Vater vorgefallen ist, aber DASS da was war, ist unübersehbar. Er hat dich wohl gesucht, aber nicht gefunden. Und jetzt isst er nichts, sagt kaum etwas, ist ganz blass und hilft freiwillig beim Koffereinladen! (OH GOTT!!!)" Vegeta starrte Goten ungläubig an, der nach seiner Rede nach Luft rang. Kurz darauf sprach er weiter. "Vegeta, bitte komm zurück! Ich kann meinen Vater nicht so leiden sehen.Wegen DIR! Weil du nicht da bist! ER BRAUCHT DICH, VEGETA!" Der Prinz war sprachlos und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Dann tat er etwas, das er noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Er umarmte Goten . "Danke!" flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr //Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr du mir geholfen hast// dachte er erleichtert. "Gern geschehen." Lächelte Goten //Hauptsache, jetzt wird alles gut//  
  
//Wie lange brauchen die denn noch?// Trunks wurde langsam ungeduldig. Dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Vorsichtig linste er um den Fels herum, an den er gelehnt hatte.und wünschte, er hätte es nicht getan. Sein Vater mit Goten im Arm! Und Goten lächelte! Trunks glaubte, sein Herz brechen zu hören. Vegeta löste sich von SonGoten. Beide waren etwas verlegen. "Ich hoffe, ich mache meinem Vater keine Konkurrenz." Grinste Goten. Auch Vegeta grinste. "Das schafft keiner" sagte er bestimmt. Dann wurde sein Grinsen zu einem sanfteren Lächeln. "Aber du siehst ihm wirklich sehr ähnlich. Ich kann Trunks gut verstehen." Meinte er und strich behutsam durch Gotens Haare. Der wurde, auf Grund der Anspielung auf ihn und Trunks, ziemlich rot.  
  
Trunks verstand das natürlich wieder falsch. Er konnte ja nicht hören, was sie besprachen und bekam nur die Mimik und Gestik mit. Und die war seiner Meinung nach recht eindeutig. Wollte sein Vater ihm Goten ausspannen? Obwohl er wusste, dass Trunks den jungen Halbsayajin liebte? Trunks Blick wurde entschlossen und er ballte die Fäuste. Er würde um Goten kämpfen. Und zwar mit JEDEM! Zur Not sogar gegen seinen eigenen Vater Vegeta.  
  
"Am besten lässt du meinen Vater nicht länger warten" grinste Goten als Rache etwas anzüglich. Vegeta nickte nur und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Trunks drehte sich schnell wieder um den Felsen. Er wollte nicht, dass die beiden wussten, dass er sie beobachtet hatte. Gotens Aura kam näher und wenige Augenblicke später lächelte Goten ihn an. Trunks wurde warm ums Herz. Dieses Lächeln schenkte Goten ihm allein und niemanden sonst. "Gehen wir? Ich konnte Vegeta überzeugen wieder nach Hause zu kommen." //Ja, tolle "Überzeugungskunst" hast du!// dachte Trunks bitter und hatte die Umarmung der beiden vor Augen. Goten wartete immer noch auf Antwort, aber nichts kam. Schließlich wurde es ihm zu bunt. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Trunks zart auf die Wange. Dann hob er etwas vom Boden ab. "Kommst du jetzt?" Trunks hob die Hand zur Wange und legte sie auf die Stelle, die Goten eben mit seinen Lippen berührt hatte. Perplex starrte er zu Goten hoch. Der wurde immer ungeduldiger. Er wollte wissen, wie es mit seinem Vater und Vegeta weiterging und wenn sie noch lange hier rumstanden, würden sie noch was verpassen. Deswegen hatte er sich auch, entgegen seiner sonstigen Schüchternheit, getraut, Trunks zu küssen. Anscheinend hatte er ihn damit vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht. Da musste er wohl alles weitere in die Hand nehmen. Das tat er auch, und zwar wortwörtlich. Er ergriff die Hand von Trunks und zog diesen hoch. Dann flog er einfach los, Trunks im Anhang. //Schön.Weich.Warm.GEIL!!!// mehr brachte Trunks nicht mehr zustande. Langsam fing er sich wieder. Er begann, selber zu schweben, so dass Goten ihn nicht mehr ziehen musste und flog nun neben ihm. Dessen Hand gab er aber nicht mehr her. "Du, Goten?" "Hm?" (Ich liebe diese "intelligenten" Gespräche) "Weißt du, warum mein Vater hier war?" SonGoten war es unangenehm, dass Trunks dieses Thema ansprach. Was sollte er denn sagen? "Du weißt es, nicht?" bohrte Trunks weiter. "Ich weiß nicht genaues." wich Goten aus. Damit log er ja nicht mal "Aber.?" Trunks hatte die Pause in Gotens Satz bemerkt und wollte es jetzt wissen. "Nichts aber!" erwiderte Goten trotzig und versuchte seine von Trunks zu lösen. Dies gelang ihm aber nicht. Im Gegenteil! Auch seine andere wurde ergriffen und Trunks zog ihn etwas an sich. "Sag es mir!" forderte er und blickte Goten in die Augen. "Ich.ich." setzte der an, brach aber ab. Es war ihm unmöglich, Trunks tiefgründigen Blick standzuhalten, er hatte Angst, darin zu versinken, also brach er den Blickkontakt ab, indem er den Kopf senkte. "Ich.ich kann es dir nicht sagen" murmelte er. Er konnte doch nicht einfach die Privatsache der beiden Vollblutsayajins, ihrer Väter, an die große Glocke hängen. Zwar hatte Trunks ein Recht, es zu erfahren, aber nicht jetzt, nicht von ihm. "Ich kann nicht.wirklich.es geht nicht. Bitte.versteh das, Trunks." Flüsterte er heiser. Dabei hob er den Blick und schaute Trunks gequält und verzweifelt an. //Das wollte ich nicht!// dachte der erschrocken. Er stoppte (soll heißen, sie sind bis jetzt geflogen) und löste seine Hände, nur um sie kurz darauf ganz um Goten zu legen. Diesen an seine Brust gedrückt, streichelte er ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. "Es tut mir leid, Chibi. Quäl dich nicht weiter." Goten lächelte, als er das Kosewort vernahm. Lange war es her, dass er es das letzte Mal hörte. Früher hatte Trunks ihn immer so genannt. Und zwar, um ihn zu ärgern, dass er jünger war. Es hatte ihn immer tierisch aufgeregt und irgendwann nach einem ziemlich heftigen Streit, beschlossen sie, vor allem Trunks, auf diesen Namen zu verzichten. Aber er wusste, dass Trunks ihn diesmal nicht damit aufziehen wollte. Zu zärtlich hatte das Wort geklungen. Trunks konnte Gotens Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Goten sich wieder beruhigt hatte und war sich irgendwie sicher, dass der Jüngere lächelte. Das war ja noch mal gut gegangen! Aber die verzweifelten Augen, der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck.er verspürte einen Stich im Herzen und gleichzeitig stieg eine kalte Wut in ihm auf. Selbst wenn Vegeta ihm Goten nicht wegnehmen wolle, was Trunks aber glaubte, allein dafür würde Trunks ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Die leise Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er mit seiner eifersüchtigen Fragerei eigentlich selber verantwortlich war und Goten in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte, ignorierte er, schob sie in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins. 


	9. Sus 9

Bild ich mir das nur ein, oder seit ihr Review-faul? Beim 7. Teil habt ihr mehr geschrieben. Kann es sein, das ihr kleine Ferkeltaschen seit, weil euch die `höchstinteressante` Handlung des 7.Teils am ehesten zusagt? *selber keine Ferkeltasche, sondern schon Schweinetasche ist* *grunz* Diesmal bitte mehr Einsatz!  
  
Die CC kam in Sicht und Vegeta wusste immer noch nicht, was er tun sollte. Während des gesamten Fluges hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich gegenüber Kakarott verhalten sollte. Ohne Erfolg! Jetzt war es auch zu spät. Trotz langsamen Flugtempos kam er, seiner Meinung nach, viel zu schnell an. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzer landete er etwas abseits, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Er blickte sich suchend nach Kakarott um, der kurz darauf mit 2 schweren Koffern das Haus verließ. Wie lange er wohl schon Koffer schleppte? Die Jungs hatten sicher einige Zeit gebraucht, bis sie ihn gefunden hatten. Schließlich wollte er eigentlich nicht gefunden werden. Kakarott war bestimmt schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigt, das er noch nicht fertig war hatte nichts zu bedeuten. (Sind 2 Stunden lange?) Er kannte Bulma und wusste, wozu sie in der Lage war. Wenn sie mal eine Woche verreiste konnte man glauben, sie zöge um. Sein armer Kakarott.Hey, Moment mal! Sein Kakarott? Seit wann war er denn seiner? Ja, er musste sich eingestehen, dass er scharf auf ihn war. Da wollte er einfach mal Klartext reden/denken. Kakarott besaß einfach einen wunderschönen, perfekten Sayajinkörper.So voller Muskeln.Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er ihn liebte! Und dass Kakarott ihn heiß machte lag daran dass.dass.dass er auf Sexentzug war. Ja, genau! Das war es! Seit er sich von Bulma getrennt hatte, war er keusch und schon vorherlief nicht mehr viel im Bett. Er wollte nur mit Kakarott schlafen. Seine Liebe interessierte ihn nicht.//Ach ja? Warum nimmst du dir dann ihn nicht einfach?// fragte eine boshafte Stimme in seinem Kopf. //Warum bist du zurückgeschreckt, als du ihn haben konntest? Bist weggelaufen wie ein Feigling? Gib es zu, du würdest es nicht ertragen, wenn er dich verachten würde. Oder gar hassen.// Vegeta knurrte unwillig. Aber er musste zugeben, dass die Stimme nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Sein Traum war Ausdruck seiner Angst, wie Kakarott es aufnehmen würde. ARG!! Er verweichlichte hier noch total. Ein weiterer Beweis seiner Verweichlichung war, dass er Goten umarmt hatte. Aber die Nachricht, dass Kakarott sich anscheinend um ihn sorgte und nicht vor Freude im Dreieck sprang, weil er NICHT da war, hatte ihn so glücklich gemacht und einen ganzen Felsblock vom Herzen gehoben, der es sich dort gemütlich gemacht hatte (der Felsblock *g*). Dafür hätte er wahrscheinlich selbst Bulma oder sogar ChiChi umarmt (*schüttel*) "Scheiße!" fluchte er. Wohl etwas zu laut, denn die Frauen, die gerade das Haus verließen, sahen in seine Richtung. SonGoku tat allerdings vorerst so, als hätte er nicht gehört. Das irritierte Vegeta jetzt aber. Kakarott hatte doch Sayajinohren! Wenn selbst die Frauen ihn gehört hatten, musste Kakarott ihn erst recht bemerkt haben. Plötzlich fiel Vegeta noch etwas auf. Er hatte seine Aura gar nicht gelöscht! Kakarott musste ihn längst gespürt haben! Aber warum sprach er ihn dann nicht an?  
  
Natürlich hatte SonGoku Vegeta längst bemerkt. Aber auch er wusste nicht, wie er sich nach dem, was diese Nacht fast passiert wäre, verhalten sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Vegeta es getan hatte. Noch weniger , warum Vegeta so plötzlich aufgehört hatte. Lag es an ihm? Still räumte er die Koffer ins Auto. Er war ganz froh, dass es so viele waren. So hatte er die letzten 2 Stunden wenigstens etwas zutun gehabt, auch wenn es ihn nicht besonders ablenken konnte. Auf einmal hörte er ein "Scheiße!" von Vegeta. Tja, jetzt konnte er ihn wohl nicht länger ignorieren. Er haderte noch eine Weile mit sich selbst, drehte sich dann aber um und fixierte das Gebüsch, indem Vegeta hockte. "Komm raus, Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta zuckte zusammen. KAMI! DENDE! Diese Stimme! Wie sie seinen Namen aussprach. Aber irgendetwas klang in dieser Stimme mit, was Vegeta nicht einwandfrei einordnen konnte. Ärger? Enttäuschung?? Äußerlich ruhig, aber eigentlich total verwirrt kam er der Aufforderung nach und verließ den schützenden Schatten der Pflanzen. Sofort wurde er von Bulma angesteuert, die kurz darauf eine Standpauke losließ. "WO WARST DU? WAS HAST DU DIR EIGENTLICH DABEI GEDACHT? WIR HABEN UNS SORGEN GEMACHT! WO HAST DU TRUNKS UND SONGOTEN GELASSEN?" keifte sie. Vegeta widerstand seinem Wunsch, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Mann, das Weib hatte ja wieder mal eine Lautstärke drauf! Wenigstens die Antwort auf die letzte Frage blieb ihm erspart, denn die Jungs landeten in diesem Augenblick neben ihnen. ChiChi stürmte zu SonGoten und schloss ihn in ihre Arme "Da bist du ja. Mein Baby! Ich dachte schon, es wäre was passiert!" rief sie und drückte ihn noch fester an sich "Ma" krächzte der Junge "Was denn, mein kleiner Liebling?" "Du *hust* erdrückst mich. *röchel* Ich krieg keine Luft mehr! *kurz vorm abkratzen ist*" Nur widerwillig ließ ChiChi ihren Sohn los, der keuchend und röchelnd in die Knie brach und nach Atem rang (man kann's auch übertreiben) "Es war echt nix, ChiChi" bemühte Trunks sich, sie zu beruhigen "Wir sind nur etwas aufgehalten worden" Vegeta versuchte sich während dieser Szene unauffällig zu verziehen. Allerdings gab es 2 Augenpaare, die jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgten.  
  
Das eine gehörte SonGoku, der einfach seinen Blick nicht von Vegeta nehmen konnte. Ihm entging nichts, was Vegeta tat, er sog die kleinste Bewegung in sich auf. Kami, wie Vegeta ihn anmachte! Es war schon vorher schlimm gewesen, aber nach der Nacht.Erst jetzt, wo er Vegeta sah, spürte Goku, was der Kuss und folgende Berührungen wirklich bei ihm ausgelöst hatten.  
  
Der Besitzer des anderen Augenpaars was Vegeta weniger wohlgesonnen. "VEGETA! HIER GEBLIEBEN!!!" donnerte Bulma, und zwar so laut, dass alle Anderen zusammenzuckten. Knurrend drehte sich der Angesprochene wieder um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, blickte aber eher an Bulma vorbei oder durch sie hindurch, als an. Diese dreiste Demonstration von Desinteresse verschlug Bulma für kurze Zeit die Sprache (für sehr kurze Zeit, leider *seufz*) "WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN?" fuhr sie ihn an. "SonGoten hat darauf bestanden, dich zu suchen, damit du dich von uns verabschieden kannst. Und du willst dich verdrücken?" Überrascht sah Vegeta zu Goten, der verlegen lächelnd zurückblickte. Vegeta verstand. Was hätte der Junge sonst sagen sollen? `Da war was zwischen meinem Vater und Vegeta und ich will ihn zurückholen, damit sie sich aussprechen können`, oder was? Er nickte SonGoten kurz zu und ein leichtes lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er bemerkte, dass Goten erleichtert ausatmete. Anscheinend hatte er Angst gehabt, von Vegeta falsch verstanden zu werden.  
  
Goku schnappte den Blickwechsel zwischen Vegeta und seinem Sohn auf. Na klar, warum war er da nicht selber drauf gekommen? Goten hatte Vegeta für IHN gesucht. Er wollte ihm helfen. Dankbar suchte er ganz kurz Gotens Blick. Der, wohl von so viel Dankbarkeit gerührt, errötete und mit einer kleinen Bewegung abwinkte. Goku wandte sich wieder seinen Gedanken zu. Jetzt hatte er seine Chance mit Vegeta zu reden. Oder eher, ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Sie zu nutzen lag allein an ihm.  
  
Trunks beobachtete das Ganze skeptisch und vor allem: EIFERSÜCHTIG!!! (hihi) Der Blickkontakt von Vegeta und SEINEM Goten war viel zu intensiv, für seinen Geschmack. In diesen Gedanken versunken übersah er das stumme Gespräch von Vater und Sohn Son und schaltete sich (sein Hirn) erst wieder ein als (was wohl?) Goten errötete. (Das nennt man dann perfektes Timing!) Warum wurde Goten rot? Das war doch nur Vegeta.oder nicht? Trunks wurde erst aus seinen trübsinnig-eifersüchtigen Gedanken gerissen, als etwas wiederholt an seinem Hosenbein zupfte. "Onii-chan (=großer Bruder (glaub ich zumindest *sich nicht sicher ist*)), Trunks" quengelte Bra "Warum redest du nicht mehr mit mir? Bist du mir böse?" Ihre Stimme nahm nun endgültig einen weinerlichen Klang an "Ist es noch wegen gestern? Hasst du mich jetzt?" Trunks sah ihr verduzt und leicht überrumpelt in die Augen, die verdächtig nassfeucht glitzerten. Goten erfasste die brenzlige Situation sofort, beugte sich schnell zu ihr hinunter und strich ihr über den Kopf " Aber nicht doch, kleine Prinzessin. Trunks hasst dich doch nicht! Nicht weinen, es ist ja gut." Zum Glück beruhigte Bra sich rasch wieder und strahlte die beiden an. Da diese "Gefahr" nun abgewandt war, atmete Trunks erleichtert auf und warf Goten einen dankbaren Blick zu (Goten, der dankbare-Blicke-Empfänger). Wenn Bra hier jetzt zu heulen begonnen hätte.Aber es kam schlimmer, deutlich schlimmer, denn die nächsten Worte stockten Trunks schon wieder den Atem "Und ihr zwei heiratet nicht, bevor ich wieder da bin, versprochen?" ihre Augen nahmen bereits mehr als die Häfte ihres Gesichtes ein (stellt euch das mal vor.muss lustig aussehen *hihi*) Trunks schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Das MUSSTE sie natürlich wieder erwähnen!  
  
Aber Goten lachte nur und nahm sie auf den Arm. "Okay, versprochen. Ich heirate dir deinen Bruder schon nicht weg, während du im Ferienlager bist." //Nein, wenn, dann würdest du lieber ihren Vater heiraten, stimmt's?!// dachte Trunks grimmig. Allerdings war das, was er sah, viel zu knuffig um lange ein böses Gesicht zu machen. Bra saß auf Gotens Arm und sah ziemlich zufrieden aus, während Goten ihr durch die Haare wuschelte. Goten würde bestimmt mal ein guter Vater werden. Dafür müsste er aber erst einmal eine Freundin haben und heiraten.schon bei dem Gedanken sah er rot. Also schnell weg damit. "Müsst ihr nicht langsam los?" bemerkte er. Bulma unterbrach ihren Redeschwall gegen Vegeta.(der kann einem echt leid tun) "Stimmt! Haben wir denn alles drin? Gut, dann wollen wir mal!" Goten ließ Bra runter, die sofort Trunks umarmte (wo sie rankommt, d.h. untere Hälfte ^^) "Tschüß, und stellt keinen Unsinn an." Etwas leiser fügte sie hinzu "Ich werde dich vermissen Onii-chan" Trunks nahm seine, fast weinende, Schwester in den Arm und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr "Ich dich auch"//Dein super Timing, uns zu stören, allerdings weniger// Er verabschiedete sich noch schnell von seiner Mutter. Dann hätte es eigentlich auch schon losgehen können, hätte es nicht noch einen anderen Zwischenfall gegeben.  
  
Ich bitte um Rückmeldung! *auf Knien umherrutscht und um Reviews bettelt* 


	10. Sus 10

Moin, Mittag, Abend! (Ich weiß ja net, wann ihr das hier lest^^) Ich darf voller Stolz verkünden: ICH LEBE NOCH!!!!!!! Obwohl.wenn ich mir die letzten Wochen so ansehe, ist das ein echtes Wunder -.-; Voll stressig! Aber nun Geht's weiter!!!  
  
  
  
Vegeta kochte fast über. Konnte dieses Erdenweib Kakarott nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen? ChiChi hing nun schon geschlagene 10 Minuten an Gokus Hals und wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Sie war kurz davor die Reise abzublasen und dazubleiben. "Ich kann euch doch nicht allein lassen! Wer sorgt dafür, das Goten seine Hausaufgaben macht?..." "ChiChi, er hat Ferien, vergessen?" warf Goku ein, aber seine Frau ignorierte ihn "dass ihr immer eure Zähne putzt, dass ihr euch nicht überfresst (geht das? O.o) dass." "Dass haben wir schon gestern geklärt!" wurde sie von einem genervten Goku unterbrochen "Genieß es doch einfach, du hast dir etwas Urlaub echt verdient." Damit gab er ihr einen kleinen Kuss. Das war fast zuviel für Vegeta. Warum brachte nicht irgendjemand diese Frau um? Oder sollte er das lieber selber übernehmen? Allerdings würde Kakarott es ihm ziemlich übel nehmen. Aber irgendetwas musste er doch tun! `Hihi, unser kleiner Prinz ist eifersüchtig` //Bin ich nicht!// `Doooch!` //NEIN!!// `DOCH!!` //Ja, ich bin eifersüchtig. Zufrieden?// `Geht doch! ` Währendessen war es Goku gelungen, ChiChi von seinem Hals ins Auto zu dirigieren. Zu ihrem Glück, nur etwas später wäre Vegeta endgültig explodiert. Endlich fuhren die Frauen los. Alle winkten, mit Ausnahme von Vegeta, bis der Wagen nicht mehr zu sehen war. (ICH BIN SIE LOOHOS!!!!) Niemand nahm es Vegeta übel, vor allem Bulma war froh, dass er überhaupt noch bis zum Ende geblieben war. Dann aber drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes ins Haus. Goku lief ihm hinterher. "Hey, Vegeta. Warte mal!" Aber der ging einfach weiter, so dass Goku gezwungen war, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Die Jungs sahen ihnen nach, bis sie im Haus verschwunden waren. Goten schüttelte den Kopf. Vegeta war so verdammt stur! Wenn es so weiterging, würde das nie was werden. Damit tat Vegeta doch nur seinem (Gotens) Vater und sich selber weh. Aber das mussten sie selber schaffen. "Was machen wir jetzt?" hörte er Trunks fragen. Gute Frage! Durch die Vegeta-Suchaktion war der Morgen schon gelaufen. "Wir haben Mütterfreie Budde.Das müssen wir irgendwie feiern! Was meinst du?" Daraufhin strahlte Trunks ihn an. "Super Idee! Was hältst du von Freibad und Eis? Ich übernehm' die Rechnung!" "Das will ich hoffen" grinste Goten "Ich könnte unseren Eiskonsum nämlich gar nicht bezahlen." Lachend rannten sie in ihr Zimmer und packten ihre Sachen. Nach kurzer Zeit war alles fertig und es konnte losgehen. Mit einem neckischen "Du bist mir zu langsam, Chibi" nahm Trunks Gotens Hand um ihn hinter sich herzuziehen. Der hatte nichts dagegen, schließlich war es alles andere als unangenehm, und ließ sich mitziehen.  
  
Endlich hatte Goku Vegeta eingeholt und ergriff dessen Schultern. "Jetzt halt doch mal an." "Was soll das Kakarott?" knurrte Vegeta ihn an. "Über was könnten wir schon miteinander reden?" Goku, etwas eingeschüchtert von Vegetas abweisenden Verhalten war aber fest entschlossen, die Sache zu klären. "Über das heute morgen." Vegetas Herz rutschte eine Etage tiefer. Er hatte geahnt, nein gewusst, dass das kommen würde. Aber wie konnte er Kakarott erklären, was er selber nicht verstand? Und das, was er wusste, konnte er ihm nicht sagen. "Also." begann Goku "warum hast du plötzlich aufgehört und bis gegangen?" Wie bitte? Keine Fragen, was Vegeta den eingefallen sei, ihn einfach zu küssen? Na, umso besser. So konnte er wenigsten noch versuchen, sich rauszureden. "Ach das! Ich hab mich hinreißen lassen. Denkst du etwa, das hätte was zu bedeuten? Meinst du, es hätte MIR etwas bedeutet? Kakarott, wovon träumst du nachts?" Er setzte eine verächtliche Miene auf "Schließlich bin ich ein Prinz. Was könnte ICH schon von einer Unterklasseniete wie DIR wollen?" //Außer mit dir zuschlafen?// (nicht denken! Sag es ihm!! Ach, der hört ja doch nicht auf mich. Trottel! *grins*) Goku trafen diese Worte voll ins Herz. Aber was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass Vegeta ihm seine Liebe gestand? Nein, dennoch tat ihm Vegetas verletzende Art verdammt weh. "Ich bitte um Verzeihung, sie belästigt zu haben, HERR PRINZ!" zischte Goku verbittert und ging in sein Zimmer. Dort warf er sich aufs Bett und starrte die Decke an. Vegeta stand immer noch an derselben Stelle und dachte nach. Hätte er so reagieren sollen? Kakarott hatte wirklich verletzt ausgesehen, tief getroffen. Aber was, um alles in der Welt, ging ihn Kakarotts Gefühlswelt an? Trotzdem hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl (Gewissen?) als er in den GR ging.  
  
Das Freibad war hoffnungslos überfüllt. Das war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, es war ein heißer Sommertag. "Welcher Trottel hatte eigentlich den dämlichen Einfall, ins Freibad zugehen?" maulte Trunks. Goten grinste ihn schief an. "Das war der junge Herr Briefs, falls sie unter Gedächtnisschwund leiden." Trunks zog nur eine Schnute, sagte aber nichts und begann, nach einer freien Umkleide zu suchen. Endlich wurde er fündig, aber. "Das ist ja nur EINE" "NA und? Dafür `ne gemütliche Familienkabine." Trunks grinste "Da können wir sogar zu zweit rein" Moment mal, hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? "Ähm.okay" Und Goten war auch noch einverstanden! Sie hatten kein Badezeug drunter, dass hieß er würde Goten.Trunks wurde heiß. Goten ging es nicht anders. Ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war, zuzustimmen? Jetzt ließ es auch nicht mehr ändern. In der Kabine standen sie Rücken an Rücken. Bloß nicht gucken, obwohl.eigentlich würde man schon ganz gerne. Immer wieder beobachteten sie sich gegenseitig und wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, drehten sie sich ertappt wieder um. Letztendlich hatten sie es doch "überstanden" und konnten einen entspannten Freibadtag in Angriff nehmen. (Denkt ihr, ich würde euch so was gönnen? *fg*) Sie legten ihre Handtücher auf die Liegewiese, um sich erst einmal etwas zu sonnen. Trunks versuchte sich zu entspannen und den Vorfall von vorhin zu vergessen. Das fiel ihm allerdings recht schwer, vor allem nicht an den Anblick zu denken, der sich ihm geboten hatte (GOTEN!!!). Goten kramte die ganze Zeit in der Tasche. "Sag mal, Goten, was machst du da?" "Ich such Sonnencreme. Wenn meine Mutter irgendwie rausfinden sollte, dass ich im Freibad war, ohne ausreichend "Sonnenschutz", killt die mich glatt.Ah, da ist sie ja!" Zufrieden zog er besagte Tube hervor und begann, sie zu benutzen. Trunks sah fasziniert zu, wie Goten die feuchte creme auftrug, die seine Muskeln in der Sonne glänzen ließ. Er konnte gar nicht mehr genug davon kriegen. Plötzlich stutzte Goten "Trunks, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" "Alles, was du willst" entfuhr es Trunks, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Er schlug schnell die Hand vor den Mund. Aber es war zu spät. Jetzt war es draußen und zu allem Überfluss hatte Goten es auch noch gehört. Der wurde dunkelrot und musste erst einmal tief Luftholen, bevor er seine Bitte äußerte. "Könntest du mir.vielleicht.den Rücken eincremen? Nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht natürlich!" Er grinste verlegen. "Da komm ich nämlich so schlecht dran." Trunks schluckte. Er sollte.er durfte wirklich? Er versuchte, locker zu lächeln, was aber in einem schiefen Grinsen endete. "Ach.gib schon her" Schnell nahm er Goten die Cremetube aus der Hand und setzte sich hinter ihn. Als er etwas Sonnenmilch auf der Hand hatte, wurde er plötzlich unsicher. Wenn seine Hand nun die samtene Haut Gotens berührte.würde er sich beherrschen können? Zögerlich legten sich seine Finger auf den braungebrannten, sanftschimmernden Rücken vor ihm. Von diesem Augenblick an waren alle Zweifel, jeder Gedanke aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Geradezu genießerisch fuhr er erst über die Schulterblätter und dann, ganz langsam, die Wirbelsäule entlang. Goten schloss sie Augen und sagte auch Nichts, als Trunks Hände weiter nach vorne wanderten. Der rutschte noch etwas näher und berührte nun Gotens Rücken mit seiner Brust, während seine Hände über dessen Bauch streichelten. Der Kopf ruhte auf Gotens Schulter. So blieben sie eine ganze Weile sitzen. Schließlich raunte Goten Trunks ins Ohr "Ich dachte, du wolltest mir nur den Rücken eincremen.der ist aber woanders." Trunks zuckte zurück und wandte sich errötend ab. Lächelnd hob Goten die ins Gras gefallene Sonnenmilchtube auf. "Vielen Dank noch mal, Trunks. Soll ich dich auch.?" "Nein wehrte der Angesprochene erschrocken ab. Wenn Goten ihm über den Rücken strich.dann war Alles verloren. Sein Körper würde sich 100% ig selbstständig machen. Und da er immer noch nicht so genau wusste, was Goten für ihn empfand, war das ein zu großes Risiko. Aber schon die Vorstellung reichte aus, um bei ihm eine Reaktion auszulösen, die ihn zu der Überzeugung kommen ließ, dass er ganz dringend eine Abkühlung nötig hatte. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf, was ihm einen fragenden Blick Gotens einbrachte "Ich geh was ins Wasser. Wir sind schließlich nicht umsonst im Freibad." Versuchte er mit steigender Nervosität zu erklären, während er ebenso verzweifelt wie aussichtslos gegen die aufsteigende Hitze in seinem Inneren kämpfte. Leider musste Trunks feststellen, dass eine knappe und hautenge Badehose nicht unbedingt zu den vorteilhaftesten Bekleidungsstücken zählt, wenn man auf seinen besten Freund scharf ist. Bevor er völlig die Kontrolle verlor flüchtete Trunks in Richtung der kalten Duschen. Goten grinste. Er hatte ziemlich deutlich gesehen, was in Trunks Hose losgewesen war, ihm ging es ja nicht anders. Anders als sein Freund hatte er allerdings eine weite Hose und saß recht günstig, so dass man es bei ihm nicht so sehr sehen konnte. Auch würde er sich hüten, aufzustehen, bevor seine Erregung wenigstens einigermaßen abgeklungen war. Und auch, wenn Trunks sich außerhalb seines Blickfeldes befand wusste er, dass das noch etwas dauern würde.  
  
Goku seufzte. Jetzt lag er schon an die 3 Stunden hier, aber es wurde einfach nicht besser. Vegeta konnte ihn also doch nicht leiden. Immer noch nicht. Und er Trottel hatte sich schon Hoffnungen gemacht. Wieder fixierte er die Zimmerdecke, an der seine Phantasie das Gesicht seines geliebten Prinzen erscheinen ließ. Noch einmal seufzte Goku, bevor er sich widerwillig aus dem Bett quälte. Am besten lenkte er sich irgendwie ab. Er konnte ja doch nichts daran ändern.Leider! Eine Möglichkeit wäre, die Küche in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie waren noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Jungs würden erst am Abend wieder auftauchen und dass der wehrte Herr Prinz sich mal dazu herab ließ, die Küche aufzuräumen, darauf konnte er lange warten. Er verspürte einen Stich im Herzen //Vegeta!...Mein Prinz// Er konnte ihn nicht vergessen, egal, wie gemein der Ältere auch zu ihm war.  
  
Vegeta war frustriert. Und so prügelte er mit ganzer Kraft auf einen wehrlosen Sandsack ein. (der Arme.ich mein' den Sack ^^) Aber er war nicht richtig bei der Sache. Die Begegnung mit Kakarott erfüllte ihn mit Wut.vor allem auf sich selbst. Wie konnte ein einzelner Sayajin nur so dämlich sein? Besonders, wenn er ein Prinz war. "SCHEIßE!" mit diesem Schrei rammte er seine Faust wieder volle Kraft in den Sandsack. Der tat das Beste, was er tun konnte und gab den Geist auf (kluges Kerlchen) Vegeta starrte auf den Sandhaufen zu seinen Füßen und die von der Decke hängenden traurigen Überreste seines Trainingmittels. Durch einen Knopfdruck befreite er einige Roboter, die eilfertig begannen, die Sauerei zu beseitigen. In gut 10 Minuten würde er weitermachen können. Der Prinz entschied sich dafür, etwas zu essen. Schließlich hatte er kein Frühstück gehabt. Außerdem hoffte er, dass das merkwürdige Gefühl in ihm endlich verschwinden würde, auch wenn er es stark bezweifelte. Schnurstracks ging er zur Küche, öffnete die Tür.und erstarrt.  
  
Goku stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür oder eher.mit dem Hintern. Der Müll wollte schließlich in die Hauseigene Müllpresse befördert werde. Und die stand eben auf dem Boden. Er richtete sich auf und wischte mit der Hand über die Stirn. Nicht, dass es besonders anstrengend gewesen wäre, aber Hausarbeit lag ihm nun mal nicht. Und der gewünschte Erfolg war auch ausgeblieben. Ablenkungswirkung gleich Null. Null Komma Null! Was hatte er auch erwartet? Das war die briefsche Küche. Hier traf man Vegeta am ehesten an, wenn er nicht gerade im GR war. Goku schnappte sich ein Handtuch und begann missmutig einen Teller abzutrocknen. Zwar hatten Briefs eine Spülmaschine, aber wenn man nicht wusste, wie man damit umgehen musste, brachte das nicht viel. In diese und ähnlich ablenkende (Prinz-) Gedanken versunken bemerkte er zu spät, dass der Teller munter Wasser auf seinem Oberteil verlor. "Shit! Jetzt bin ich ganz nass!" beschwerte er sich und zog kurzerhand das feuchte Kleidungsstück aus. Immer noch nahm er keine Notiz von der Gestalt im Türrahmen, die sich die ganze Zeit über nicht bewegt hatte.  
  
Vegeta starrte den jungen Sayajin sprachlos an. Das war nun eindeutig zuviel für seine Nerven. Erst das, zugegebene Prachtexemplar, von einem Hinterteil, und jetzt auch noch ein entblößter Oberkörper. Er musste irgendwas sagen, aber es wäre peinlich, wenn Kakarott wüsste, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte.aber er wusste es nicht, würde es nie erfahren. Aber wenn er ihn auf sich aufmerksam machte konnte er ihn nicht weiter beobachten. Aber das wollte er doch! Oder? Er wollte ihn doch nicht weiter ansehen müssen. Ja, müssen, denn er war nicht in der Lage, sich umzudrehen und einfach zu gehen. Also, was tat er? Warum musste er sich überhaupt fragen? Er wusste doch sonst immer, was er wollte! Aber in Kakarotts Nähe war er immer so furchtbar unsicher.*patsch* Für diesen Gedanken verpasste er sich eine Ohrfeige. Er hätte es bei einer mentalen Ohrfeige belassen sollen, aber nein, er musste sich natürlich wirklich schlagen. Dafür hätte er sich direkt noch mal eine reinhauen können. Das Geräusch der Ohrfeige hatte nämlich einen unerwünschten Effekt.  
  
Erschrocken blickte Goku auf.//Oh nein!// stöhnte er innerlich. Er hatte Vegeta doch aus dem Weg gehen wollen, wollte weiter vergeblich versuchen ihn zu vergessen und jetzt durfte er sich wieder anschnauzen lassen. Na toll! Er schnappte sich sein Hemd und ging zügig an den noch immer starren Vegeta vorbei. Nur nicht hochschauen, nur nicht diese Augen treffen. Aber. wenn er nach unten guckte, war die Gefahr nicht viel größer? Schließlich hatten er und Vegeta nicht die gleiche Augenhöhe, wenn er also nach unten sah müsste er eigentlich viel eher auf die schwarzen Onyxe treffen. Schnell hob er den Kopf wieder und schritt schneller aus.  
  
//Sag was, Trottel! Sonst ist er wieder weg!// Vegeta hatte sich gerade dazu durchgerungen zu tun, was sein Gefühl wollte. Doch plötzlich streckte der Jüngere sich und lief erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei. Diese Ignoranz! Vegeta schreckte zurück. Er konnte Goku nicht aufhalten als dieser an ihm vorbeirauschte. //Du Vollidiot! Baka no ouji, Idiotenprinz! Jetzt hast du Alles vermasselt// schalt Vegeta sich selber //Er wird nie wieder mit dir reden wollen, geschweige denn mehr.// Niedergeschlagen trottete er zurück in den GR, um seinen Frust an weiteren wehrlosen Sandsäcken auszulassen, die das Pech haben würden ihm in den Weg zu kommen.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, und dieses mal kommt ihr mir nicht so einfach davon!!! *droh* Jetzt kann JEDER einen Kommie Schreiben (glaub ich zumindest.ich und mein Englisch =_=;) Ausreden gelten nix! Vielen Lieben Dank an die, die mir schon einen Geschrieben haben DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!!!!! HAB EUCH GANZ DOLL LIEB!!!!! 


	11. Sus 11

Sorry, dass dieser Teil eher Gotenks als Vegoku ist.hat sich halt so ergeben  
  
Aber keine Sorge, ich hab sie nicht vergessen!  
  
  
  
Erschöpft ließ sich Trunks ins Bett fallen. Er nahm die gesamte Breite ein, so dass sich Goten gezwungen sah, für' s erste mit einem Stuhl vorlieb zu nehmen. Grinsend setzte der Schwarzhaarige sich und ließ seinen Blick über die regungslose Gestalt auf dem Bett gleiten. Irgendwie verständlich dass Trunks so müde war. Schließlich war er den ganzen Nachmittag zwischen Gotens Nähe und dem Platz, der am weitesten von diesem entfernt lag, gependelt. Goten hatte ziemlich genau bemerkt, dass Trunks einerseits seine Nahe gesucht hatte, aber wenn sie sich zufällig berührt hatten, rot angelaufen und so weit wie möglich weggelaufen war. Richtig süß, immer wieder Trunks verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Er sollte ihm sagen, dass er ihn auch liebte, damit sich Trunks nicht weiter quälte, das war er seiner Liebe schuldig. Aber er war, verdammt noch mal, schüchtern! Morgen.morgen würde er es ihm sagen. Bestimmt! Plötzlich fuhr Trunks auf "Scheiße!" Goten zuckte zusammen "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" "Na," druckste der Junge herum "Wir haben ganz vergessen, eine neue Luftmatratze für dich zu besorgen." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Gotens Gesicht. Also, wenn das alles war.! Leise stand er auf und setzte sich hinter Trunks. "Also, von mir aus brauchen wir keine Matratze." Trunks wurde in eine sanfte Umarmung gezogen, während sich Goten seinem Ohr näherte "Oder willst du mich nicht mehr in deinem Bett haben?" hauchte er verführerisch. Dem Violetthaarigen stockte der Atem. Was bezweckte sein Freund damit? Warum diese Frage und warum mit dieser.sexy Stimme? "N-Nein, d-das n-n-nicht" stotterte er unbeholfen. Was sollte er.? //Ach, scheiß drauf! Er weiß es eh schon// Mit diesem Gedanken lehnte er sich etwas zurück, näher an den warmen Körper hinter ihm und veranlasste den anderen Jungen dadurch, seine Umarmung zu verstärken. Dabei rutschten dessen Hände (irgendwie^^) unter sein Shirt und landeten auf seinem Bauch. Trunks zog scharf die Luft ein "Goten.was machst du da?" entfuhr ihm, als Goten begann, seine Hand vorsichtig zu bewegen. Augenblicklich rückte der Angesprochene ab "Ich.es tut mir Leid Trunks.ich dachte." murmelte er während des Aufstehens und wandte sich zur Tür. Aber ehe er diese erreichten konnte, stand Trunks vor ihm und versperrte den Weg. "Wo willst du hin?" Goten blickte zu Seite "Raus." "Und wenn ich dich nicht gehen lasse?" fragte Trunks und nahm Gotens Gesicht in beide Hände, zwang ihn so, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Wie meinst du das?" "So wie ich es sage." Goten hatte gar nicht die Zeit, diese Worte zu verarbeiten, etwas sagen war erst recht nicht drin, da seine Lippen von Trunks versiegelt wurden. Diesmal gab er sich mehr hin, seine anfangs so großen Zweifel waren auf ein Minimum reduziert. Trunks merkte seine aufgegebene Zurückhaltung und sein Kuss wurde etwas drängender. Wie er Goten wollte! Vor allem nicht mehr weglassen (^^) Langsam fand auch seine Hand den Weg unter Gotens Shirt und begann, die sanfte Haut zu liebkosen. Tiefer und tiefer.Bis er von einem Griff an seinem Handgelenk abgehalten wurde. "Bitte nicht!" murmelte Goten. Das ging ihm dann doch entschieden zu schnell!  
  
Stille! Eine unangenehme Stille stand zwischen ihnen. Goten war sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass ER dieses angespannte Schweigen ausgelöst hatte. Er spielte schon fast mit dem Gedanken, Trunks zum Weitermachen aufzufordern, egal was, nur IRGENDETWAS sollte passieren. Da fiel sein Blick auf die zerfetzte Bettdecke vom Morgen. Auch eine Möglichkeit, das Schweigen zu überbrücken.und eine, die Goten viel lieber war als die, ihm (noch) peinliche andere. "wir brauchen eine neue Decke.ich frag mal Vegeta, wo eine ist, der müsste es ja wissen." Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass das das Falscheste war, was er sagen konnte. Bei Trunks schaltete sich nämlich alles augenblicklich auf ROT. Schon wieder kam ihm sein Vater in die Quere! "Nein, nicht nötig, ich wohne schließlich auch noch hier und werde wohl wissen, wo Decken zu finden sind" das war hart! Goten zuckte bei diesem Ton zusammen. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? "Tut mir Leid" Wie oft hatte Goten sich heute schon entschuldigt? // Und immer wegen mir.// Schuldbewusst nahm Trunks den Jüngeren in die Arme. Sofort entspannte sich der Junge, froh, den unterbrochen Körperkontakt wieder herstellen zu können. "Eigentlich ist es doch warm genug, um ohne Decke zu schlafen." murmelte er und kuschelte sich noch näher an seinen Freund. "Lass uns ins Bett gehen." Die beiden legten sich , eng aneinander gekuschelt hin.  
  
(so, jetzt ist einfach der nächste Morgen *unkreativ ist*)  
  
Im Halbschlaf registrierte der Schwarzhaarige Junge, dass er eine hitzige Wärmequelle neben sich liegen hatte, und dass sein Kopfkissen ebenfalls recht warm war und leise pochende Laute von sich gab. Erst einige Minuten später konnten diese Dinge genauer identifiziert werden. Er lag halb auf seinem Freund, in dessen Armen und das Pochen kam von dessen Herzen. Vorsichtig befreite er sich aus der besitzergreifenden Umarmung und setzte sich auf. Dann wurde ein Blick auf den ruhenden Körper neben sich geworfen. //Er schläft noch.gut!// Von selbst strich seine Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Prinzensohns und fuhr weiter über dessen Haare.//Er ist so schön.und lieb.und er ist MEIN// ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Kein Zweifel! Er liebte Trunks und der liebte.ihn. Soweit alles in Butter. Wie lief es eigentlich bei seinem Vater? Er hatte ihn seit fast einem ganzen Tag nicht mehr gesehen.Kurz entschlossen stand der schwarzhaarige Halbsayajin auf und verlies das Zimmer, nicht ohne noch einmal liebevoll auf den anderen Jungen zublicken, der sich gerade auf dem Bett zusammen gerollt hatte. "Schlaf noch gut" lächelte Goten //Und wenn du wach bist, werde ich DIR meine Liebe gestehen//  
  
Also langsam gingen ihm diese dummen Viecher auf die Nerven! Vegeta drückte sich sein Kopfkissen fester auf die Ohren, aber es nützte nichts. Was mochten die Erdlinge nur daran, von dem Geplärre dieser Gefiederten Dinger geweckt zu werden? Er hatte eher das Bedürfnis, sie zu RÖSTEN! Wie konnten sie es wagen, ihn in seiner schlechten Laune zu stören? Das er wieder kaum geschlafen hatte besserte seine Laune natürlich auch nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass es zwischen ihm und Kakarott so weiterlief, auch wenn genaugenommen GAR NICHTS lief. Aber Kakarott deswegen ansprechen? Ihn vielleicht sogar um Verzeihung bitten? Auf gar keinen Fall! Wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, hieß dass. Jetzt war er sogar schon soweit, an diese Möglichkeit auch nur zu DENKEN. Auf nüchternen Magen brachte sein Grübeln nicht viel, zwar würde sich das nicht ändern, wenn er etwas aß, aber ein Versuch war es wert.  
  
"Ist wer da?" fragte Goten und klopfte ein weiteres Mal an. Endlich regte sich drinnen etwas. "Herein" ganz leise und kaum zu verstehen, aber für das Sayajinsche Hörorgan gerade noch auszumachen. Der Junge öffnete die Tür und lugte in den Raum. Zuerst sah es so aus, als wäre niemand im Zimmer, erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte er den regungslosen Schatten auf dem Bett. "Papa?" "Ach, du bist es, Goten." Der Mann auf dem Bett wirkte müde, als er seinem Sohn zulächelte. "Was ist den los?" fragte Goten besorgt, doch Goku winkte ab. "Schon okay. Es geht fast wieder." "Du hast doch mit Vegeta gesprochen? Was sagt er?" Das ohnehin künstliche Lächeln auf Gokus Gesicht verschwand nun vollkommen. Er starrte nun teilnahmslos auf die Bettdecke "Er hasst mich." sagte er emotionslos "Wie er es immer getan hat und nun erst recht tun wird." Goten konnte das nicht glauben. Er war sich doch sicher gewesen, dass Vegeta etwas für seinen Vater empfand. "Ja, aber.hast du ihm denn gesagt, dass du ihn liebst?" ein trauriges Lächeln fand seinen Platz auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen Mannes. "Warum? Soll ich mir meine Abfuhr wörtlich von ihm abholen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf "Dann würde ich sterben." Goten gefiel es gar nicht, seinen Vater so zu sehen. Was war aus dem naiven, lebensfrohen Kindkopf geworden, der jugendlicher wirkte als seiner eigenen Söhne? Er musste mit Vegeta reden, um dem hier ein Ende zu bereiten. Sein Vater war nunmehr ein Schatten seiner selbst und so konnte es nicht weitergehen.  
  
Dunkelheit. Tiefe, bedrohliche Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Verloren blickte sich der Violetthaarige um. "Trunks?" erklang eine fragende Stimme aus dem Nirgendwo, auf die der Junge auch sofort reagierte. "Goten? Bist du das? Wo bist du?" Suchend sah er sich um, versuchte, den Besitzer der Stimme ausfindig zu machen. "Goten antworte mir, BITTE!" "Ich bin hier." erschrocken drehte sich Trunks um. Dass die Stimme so nah war, hatte er nicht erwartet. Tatsächlich, da stand er. Sein schwarzhaariger Engel. "Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dich verloren zu haben." Gestand der Prinzensohn und breitete seine Arme aus, um den anderen Jungen zu umarmen. Doch als er einen Schritt auf ihn zuging, wich dieser aus. "Was.?" begann er, doch dann bemerkte er eine Gestalt, die plötzlich hinter seinem Geliebten auftauchte. "Vorsicht Goten! Hinter dir!" Doch der Gewarnte lächelte nur und ging einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts, so dass er sich direkt vor der unbekannten Gestalt befand, die ohne zu zögern ihre Arme um ihn legte. Wie konnte sie es wagen? "Wer bist du?" schrie er den dunklen Schatten an, der da einfach SEINEN Geliebten berührte. "Aber Trunks, erkennst du mich nicht?" Trunks stutzte. //Nein, nicht schon wieder!!!// Die Stimme für fort: "Du erkennst deinen eigenen Vater nicht?" Mit einem mal war Vegeta klar und deutlich zu erkennen. Wie er abwertend grinste! "Kein Wunder, dass dein Süßer mehr mit MIR anfangen kann." Trunks schluckte. Das war nicht wahr! Nein! "Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Sag es ihm Goten!" Doch der schüttelte den Kopf. "Sprich bitte nicht so.vertraut mit mir. Für dich immer noch SON Goten, ja? Und außerdem hat Geta recht.er ist viel stärker und attraktiver als du. Zudem stellt er mir keine unangenehmen Fragen. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich es die letzten Jahre mir DIR ausgehalten habe!" Trunks fühlte sich, als habe man ihn bei lebendigen Leibe aufgespießt. Die anderen beiden ließen Gotens Rede noch wirken, gingen dann aber ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. "Halt! Wartet!" rief Trunks ihnen hinterher. Doch sie reagierten nicht. "So wartet doch!" der Junge rannte und rannte, konnte seinen Vater sowie seinen Freund aber nicht einholen und musste mit ansehen, wie sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. "HAAAAALT!" Er stolperte und. Rumms!  
  
Verwirrt sah er sich um. Er lag NEBEN seinem Bett. //Nur ein Traum!// langsam beruhigte sich der Atem des Jungen wieder. /Es war Alles.nur ein Traum// Wenn er in sein Bett zurückkriechen würde, hätte er seinen Geliebten wieder neben sich und keiner, KEINER würde ihn ihm wegnehmen. Ohne die Augen offen zuhalten kletterte er wieder auf die Matratze und kuschelte sich in die Bettdecke. "Goten" seufzte er und machte sich mit der Hand auf die Suche nach dem eben Genannten. Aber alles, was er fand war Bettdecke. Sofort war Trunks hellwach. "Goten?" Keine Antwort."Goten! Sag was! Wo bist du?" Er konnte ihn doch nicht verloren haben. Noch immer aufgelöst vom Traum begann sich Panik in ihm auszubreiten. Augenblicklich verließ er sein Zimmer (nur in Boxershorts ^^) um den Schwarzhaarigen zu suchen.  
  
  
  
Also.eigentlich sollte der Teil etwa doppelt so lang werden, aber da die anderen Teile auch etwa diese Länge haben und ich mir sowieso schon so viel Zeit gelassen habe, schick ich ihn mal so raus.Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen  
  
GOMEN!!! 


	12. Sus 12

Sorry Leutz, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber hier ist der 12. Teil von Sus. Allerdings hab ich auch gleich noch ne schlechte Nachricht. ACHTUNG!! ACHTUNG!! ACHTUNG!! LESEN!!!!! Nach langer Überlegung hab ich mich entschlossen, die Story erstma was ruhen zu lassen. Soll heißen, Sus ist vorläufig ABGEBROCHEN. Es tut mir auch furchtbar leid, aber bevor ihr wieder jahrelang (ruhig wörtlich nehmen) auf nen neuen Teil wartet und denkt, ich wäre zwischenzeitlich verstorben oder so, nehme ich mir lieber die Zeit, an anderen Geschichten weiterzuschreiben. Das ständige Gefühl im Nacken, diese Fic noch fertig stellen zu müssen, macht einen richtig unkreativ. Also bitte nicht böse sein. Es ist ja schließlich nicht für immer. Ich habe also schon vor, diese Fic noch irgendwann mal fertig zu schreiben. Trotzdem viel Spaß  
  
„Vegeta? Ich muss mit dir reden." Ein Knurren aus dem Kühlschrank war die einzige Reaktion, die der Schwarzhaarige bekam. „VEGETA!!! Es ist DRINGEND!" Mit einem Aufseufzen zog sich der Angesprochene aus dem Schutz des Lebensmittelbehälters zurück. „Ist ja gut. Du wirst ja sowieso keine Ruhe geben. Dafür bist du IHM viel zu ähnlich" „Im Moment ist ihm wohl niemand ähnlich...am wenigsten er selbst." Begehrte Goten auf, wurde dann aber sanfter und fragte vorsichtig: „Was ist denn passiert?" Vegeta hatte unterdessen auf einem Küchenstuhl platzgenommen. „Ich hab's versaut, das ist passiert." Würgte er bitter hervor, fuhr aber fort ehe der Junge nachfragen konnte „Nur weil ich so verdammt stur war, so verdammt blöde stur und stolz. Vor allem wegen diesem SCHEIß VERDAMMTEN STOLZ!!!" Damit lies er seine Faust wütend auf den Küchentisch niedersausen. Dieser zerbrach aufgrund der ungeheuren Kraft entzwei. Mit leeren Augen betrachtete der Prinz die Reste des Möbelstückes und schien nicht minder gebrochen als eben jenes. Nach dem sich Goten vom ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und räusperte sich leise, während er sich niederließ. Als endlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Älteren auf ihn gerichtet war, forderte er ihn auf „So und jetzt erzählst du mir mal, was los war." Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue „Und was soll das bitte bringen?" Aber Goten ließ nicht locker „Erstmal tut es dir sicher gut, dich mal aussprechen zu können und außerdem ist sicherlich noch nicht alles verloren. Ein für mich nicht unwesentlicher Nebeneffekt ist, dass ich dann endlich mal wieder im Bilde bin und euch bestimmt helfen kann. Denn SO kann es NICHT bleiben. Paps macht sich ja selber kaputt...und du auch" (Do ya have a problem? Call Dr. med. Goten ^^) Erst schien Vegeta sich weigern zu wollen, fing nach einiger Zeit des Zögerns aber doch zu erzählen an. „Also, das war so..."  
  
Trunks hastete weiter durch die unendlichscheinenden Gänge der CC //Scheiße, ich find ihn nicht. Wo kann er nur...?// abrupt blieb er stehen und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn „Mann, bin ich blöd! Ich muss doch nur nach seiner Aura suchen" gesagt, getan. Und tatsächlich fand er das Ki seines Geliebten auf Anhieb in der Küche //Mein süßer, kleiner Vielfrass// schmunzelte Trunks, aber das Lächeln verschwand schneller als es gekommen war, als er der anderen Person gewahr wurde, die sich mit Goten in der Küche aufhielt. //Vater// Musste der ihm denn auch immer in die Quere kommen? Der violetthaarige drohte vor Eifersucht und Wut schon fast zu platzen, als er sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zur Küche machte.  
  
Verständnisvoll nickte Goten. Die ganze Situation war wirklich mehr als festgefahren. Aber noch gab es Hoffnung „Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, den Kopf hängen zu lassen" redete er dem Prinzen ins Gewissen. „Du musst schon mit ihm reden und alles richtig stellen, sonst ist es irgendwann wirklich zu spät." Lange schwieg der Ältere und Goten befürchtete schon, ihn nicht überzeugt zu haben, als er doch eine positive Reaktion bekam. „Du hast recht" nickte Vegeta unbehaglich. Auch wenn er den Gedanken nicht gerade las angenehm empfand, Kakarott über sein Gefühlschaos aufzuklären, wusste er doch, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war. Der jüngere Son hatte, mal wieder, den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. //Wahrscheinlich hat diese gluckenhafte onna ihn mit pädagogischem Mist vollgequatscht, als er noch klein war// dachte Vegeta innerlich grinsend. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Söhne Chichis n mütterlicher Liebe fast ertranken, wobei es bei Goten besonders schlimm war, da seine Mutter zu seiner Zeit alleinerziehend war (Ist sie das nicht immer? Goku tut da ja wenig...aus Chichis Sicht *drop*) „Mein Vater ist in seinem Zimmer" bemerkte Goten beiläufig und schob Vegeta sanft aus in Richtung Tür. „SonGoten?" Angesprochener stoppte und blickte fragend in das Gesicht des Prinzen. Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln lag auf eben diesem, als sein Besitzer sich leise bedankte. „Keine Ursache. Und jetzt, geh', das wird schon" munterte der Junge ihn mit einem Lachen auf. Zwei schwarze Augenpaare verankerten sich ineinander. Eins, Mut zu schenken, das andere, diesen dankbar anzunehmen.  
  
Endlich war Trunke in der Küche angekommen und wieder bot sich ihm ein Szenario, wie aus seinen Albträumen stammend. Sein, mittlerweile schon fast verhasster, Vater und Goten, SEIN Goten, viel zu nahe beieinander in intensiven Blickkontakt. Wenn jetzt noch...das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!! Fassungslos und vor unterdrückter Wut bebend musste der Violetthaarige mitansehen, wie sich die beiden Personen in seinem Gesichtsfeld durch eine kurze, aber innige, Umarmung vereinten. Trunks sah nur noch rot und stürmte zornesentbrannt auf das "Paar" zu.  
  
Goten löste sich gerade, vor Verlegenheit leicht errötend, vom älteren Sayajin, als er auch schon wieder an einen warmen Körper gedrückt wurde. Diesmla der von Trunks, der ihn sanft, aber ungewöhnlich fest hielt. Bereitwillig und das Rot seiner Wangen vertiefen kuschelte sich Goten näher an den geliebten Wärmespender. Der fixierte aber nur Vegeta mit Mörderblick, den dieser eiskalt erwiderte (deathglare rulez ^^). „Es reicht, Vater" Angesprochener hob fragend eine Augenbraue, der kleinere Schwarzhaarige blickte irritiert zwischen Vater und Sohn hin und her. „Ich fordere dich heraus" Goten schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, während Vegeta lediglich die Braue höher hob. Er fand die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht. Konnte er doch so die unangenehme Konservation mit Kakarott vor sich her schieben und sich gleichzeitig etwas abreagieren, aber..."So?" fragte er spöttisch, wobei er auf den unzureichend bedeckten Körper seines Sohnes deutete. Der realisierte erst jetzt, genau wie Goten, dass er als einziges Kleidungsstück seine Boxershorts am Leibe trug und beide Jungs erröteten. Allerdings waren sie nicht gewillt, einander loszulassen, daher stellte sich Trunks nun ein Problem. Entweder ließ er Goten mit seinem Vater allein, was , seiner Meinung nach, in letzter Zeit zu häufig vorgekommen war, oder er brachte den Jüngeren dazu, ihn auf sein Zimmer zu begleiten, wobei er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er dies anstellen sollte. Doch der Schwarzhaarige löste dieses Problem, indem er Trunks Hand ergriff und in Richtung Tür zog. „Entschuldige uns bitte" murmelte er an Vegeta gewandt und dirigierte sein Anhängsel in dessen Zimmer.  
  
„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?" fuhr Goten seinen älteren Freund im Schlafgemach an. „Du hast doch keine Chance!" Trunks Augen funkelten kalt. „Du glaubst also, dass ich ihn nicht besiegen kann?" fragte er. „Das glaube ich nicht nur, dass weiß ich!" entgegnete Gefragter hitzig. Der Violetthaarige zog einen Mundwinkel hoch, zu einem klate, siegessicheren Lächeln „Achja?" //Ich werde dir zeigen, WAS ich alles kann! Dass ich besser bin...als ER!// Seelenruhig zog er sich an, währen der Kleinere weiter versuchte ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Aber er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und würde ihn auch durchziehen, bis zum Ende. Für seine Liebe...  
  
Ps: Könntet ihr euch vielleicht doch noch dazu erweichen lassen, mir nen Kommi zu schreiben? * dackelblick * Yours Kasan 


End file.
